The Flames of Existence
by EternalWrath
Summary: None of this was suppose to happen, it was just a freak accident.   There was a flash a blue light, a void, it seemed like there was eternal darkness.  The promise, the rage, emotions that over came him.  The accident will rock both worlds and change fate
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic! My favorite anime with another that I thought would be interesting to see clash together. Well I hope you enjoy it at least**

"**Beware"-Demon talking**

_Get out of the way –_**Thinking**

"Hey, wazzz uppp?"**- Normal Speech**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist, neither Naruto.**

* * *

><p>It was sunrise in Assiah. The goblins were snoring, the crickets were chirping, and Satan's son was in a deep sleep. A peaceful night from a long, stressed out day. From gouls and hog goblins, to possessed people and objects. It's been a few months, four to be exact, since Satan had been in the regain. Since that day, Rin Okumara and his twin brother Yukio, had been training more than ever before. Every chance those twins got, they would go on a mission. Even if it was as simple as getting a pesky goblin out of a yard to a demon infestation in a city. Both of them had learned some new moves and abilities to help defeat Satan should he ever return, while using them in combat and missions. Back to the present, basically the day before was a certainly a rough one for Rin and was rewarded with a blissful rest, well, not for long anyways.<p>

"Beep, beep, beep, bee-crash."

All Rin wanted to do was get a good night's sleep. But nooo, his stupid alarm clock had to wake him up at what, seven in the morning? That's why he taught that annoying thing a lesson; by smashing it into tiny pieces that were beyond repair. One thing for sure was the Devil's son is NOT an early riser. With a groan and an internal battle in his head to get up or stay in bed, he uncovered himself from the warm blankets. Another moan followed as he pulled himself onto his feet and rubbed his eyes with his hands while slouching slightly. Rin walked out with his tail drooping behind him as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Morning, Okubach," Rin said yawning.

He greeted the kitchen demon, taking a seat on a near by table. He got a "humph" and a nod, which could only mean a good morning as well. Rin closed his eyes and waited for his breakfast that the kitchen demon would always prepare for him and his brother.

_Man, where's that mole-faced bastard. He should be awake by now._ Rin looked across the room, hoping to find his younger twin brother. After a couple seconds, he got lazy and just put his head down and the table, but was soon startled by a familiar voice.

"What are you looking for, nii-san?"

The oldest twin jumped at the sound of his brother's voice and turned around to find him dressed in the teacher's uniform, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Yukio! You scared the crap outta me! You're late, where were you anyways?" Rin yelled then questioned. A sigh was heard Yukio he walked over and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"I got a message to go to the teacher's lounge. When I got there, I received a mission to go to a reported demon infestation in the city this afternoon that could take several days. So that means I will be here in the morning to teach class but not in this afternoon and this week." Yukio explained, hoping his brother was paying attention and not sleeping. His silent prayers were answered at the sight of Rin nodding.

"Sooo, that means I have the entire dorm to myself except for Okubach and Kuro?" The half-demon asked with a devious glint in his blue eyes and a grin plastered on is face. His tail swinging behind him excitedly. Yukio saw this and answered almost immediately. He knew what his trouble maker older brother would be planning if he was away. Yukio just hoped his twin would listen to him, if not, the least Rin could do was keep the dorm they lived in clean somewhat. He remembered that the last month while he was away, a "demon" had suddenly got into their dorm, blown up walls, toilets, and basically the whole dorm was a disaster, then had suddenly left out of the blue. He didn't believe it, and it took a long time to fix everything.

"Yes, nii-san, but no parties while I'm away. And I expect this dorm the way I left it, in one piece and clean." The mole-faced exorcist stated, slightly yawning as he too, didn't get enough sleep.

Rin frowned at that statement, if he didn't know any better, he'd say Yukio was the older brother. Seriously, the glasses wearing, mole-faced of a brother didn't know how to cut loose and relax. Always, don't do this, don't touch that or else it'll explode; watch where you're swinging you tail it keeps hitting me. If he wanted a party, he was going to get one. Rin remembered the last time his twin was away, he, of course, played it off as a "demon situation", which was partially true. He would have never guessed a simple game of hide-and-seek with his familiar would create such a disaster. But it had. And Yukio hadn't liked it. So, for the past week he had to spend an extra hour of practice training with Shura, and help rebuild the dorm in the blazing hot sun.

"Fine, no parties of you say so… for now." He murmured the last part out. "What was the last part nii-san, I didn't quite get that." Yukio had a creepy smile on his face while his eyes were closed. "N-nothing." Rin quickly stated, not liking how the creepy smile was plastered on his brother's face. At the moment, the kitchen demon came in and set their food plates on their table, then disappeared back in the kitchen.

They started off with a quick prayer, and then started to dig in. A pig on one side; scarfing down as much food as possible, while a gentlemen at the other; eating elegantly while each bite seemed to be time perfectly. Both of them finished their food silently before putting their trays with the empty containers of food on another table.

"See you at school, Yukio." Rin stated with a slight wave before heading to the door, but stopped as soon as he heard his brother speak.

"You're still in your pajamas, nii-san."

The inheritor of Satan's blue flames blushed and laughed, sheeplessly rubbing the back of his head as he looked down at what he was wearing. Wondering how he could forget such an important thing.

"Oh, huh, I guess I am. Hah, hah, than I'm gonna change before school starts."

He walked away quickly, not wanting to get more embarrassed. He quickly changed into his school uniform and, as always, put his sword behind his back as he left. Rin ran out of the dorm's doors with inhuman speed, remembering a bet he had made with his brother. It was said that if Rin could beat said brother in a race as to who could make it to class first, Yukio would give him a hundred dollars, much more than he had expected when he made that deal. That cocky bastard, even though it had been a month since the bet was made, and it didn't seem like he would get the money soon. But hey, you never know if this could be his day

When he got to the gigantic doors of cram school, he was gasping for breath, back hunched while pleading for oxygen. He had tripped over a couple students and had "accidently" pushed Mephisto into the large fountain because he felt like it, oh how he enjoyed that annoyed look on the older man's face. When he regained it, Rin opened the doors and strolled inside.

He scanned around to see if his younger twin brother had beaten him here. But all he saw was Bon talking to Shima and Konekomaru, while Shiemi was twiddling with her thumbs and staring off into space. In the corner was the weird kid talking to his puppet, and finally, Eyebrows was looking annoyed as her brows were furrowed together, her pen tapping the desk as if she could be doing something better with her time. He was about to jump in the air with excitement, but that dream was soon scattered as he saw Yukio getting supplies from the corner. Rin sighed as he went over to sit in the other seat next to Shiemi, pulling her out of the daze she was in.

"Hey, Shiemi." Rin said with a slight yawn. This caused the tamer to look suddenly nervous.

"G-good morning, Rin." She stuttered, looking down at her lap, hands locked together as her thumbs were fidgeting.

This caused Satan's son to look weirdly at her. Sure, she only stuttered when meeting new people and when she was nervous, but they've known each other for a very long time, but if she was nervous, what was she nervous about? He tried a different approach this time.

"So did you hear that Yukio's gonna be leaving for a couple of days. That four-eyed mole had all the rules set down for me this morning."

Maybe that wasn't the best approach, but it was a topic. Shiemi looked more sad than nervous this time.

_Great, now she looks sad. I can never say the right things to girls. Stupid, stupid!_

"Yeah, I heard about it when he announced it. He said it was a demon infestation and it could be dangerous. I can't help but feel worried for him if they need an exorcist of his level along with higher ups to do the job." Shiemi whispered, barley enough to hear her.

Rin felt a bit of jealousy but brushed it off, he wanted to make her fell happy and not worry about his uptight younger brother.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he can take care of himself, trust me. This isn't his first mission and wont be his last." He smiled, giving himself a mental pat on the back for making up what he thought was a noble speech in an instant. With that being said, the tamer gave a soft, small smile and nodded at him.

"You're right, Rin, I'm sure Yuki-chan will be fine. He's really good at his job after all." Rin's tail started swinging behind him as he put up a point for him on his imaginary score board. It was him and Yukio, now he only had about twenty more points until he caught up with his brother

"Okay class, time to get started." Everyone had stopped what he or she were doing and turned around in their seats to face the teacher as he started writing things on the calk board. The lesson was boring for Satan's son, as he felt the need to sleep to sleep during half of it. He only caught bits and pieces of the information given to the class. He didn't even remember it when the session was over. Rin didn't need to know this; the only subject that was useful to him was gym. To heighten his senses, build up strength and endurance, and to practice with his sword.

"That's the end of the class, there will probably be a quiz on this when I get back… nii-san."

This caused the half-demon to snap out of his fantasies and blink up at the intense gaze his younger brother was giving him. The other student's chairs screeched the floor as they got up from their seats and started gathering their things as they walked out the classroom, leaving the twins alone with their glares. Yukio sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed his is tiredly.

"Nii-san, what am I going to with you? You don't pay attention in class, you doze of and I have to constantly wake you up. One day you might need to know this stuff, tomorrow or in ten years, next time _please _try to pay attention." He knew his brother was straying off to dangers waters; he could get killed in a mission if he didn't know this information, and this worried him deeply. All Yukio wanted to do was make sure his twin was safe, even if Rin had practiced with his flames and learned some new and handy tricks. Can't be too careful.

"I'll try, okay Yukio, you look a bit stressed out. I guess I could try to pay attention, but that mission last night took a lot outta me. But this is just… just so boring. I bet I could do better if I had a stress reliever, like you, but you just blow a demon's head off on a mission to relieve you stress. I wish I had a party to get all this weight off my shoulders." Rin stated, hoping his brother would change his mind about a "social get together" with some food and friends. Even if he didn't approve, he'd still have the party behind his back.

_What the hell do you mean, "weight off your shoulders"? All you have around your one shoulder is a sword that isn't even heavy, not even a backpack!" _Thought Yukio, his right eye visibly twitching, even though knew Rin wasn't being literal. _Maybe he would do better if he had a party. But there could be a side of chaos with that decision. He'll probably have one anyway, if I gave him permission or not. At least it wouldn't be behind his back if I said yes. _He'd have to take that bet.

"Fine, nii-san, you can have a party. But no missing toilets, no walls blown to pieces, there better not be vomit in the floor, and don't make Ukobach angry again. I expect the dorm to be the same way I left it, got it?" He asked with a sigh, at least the pestering would stop now.

"You sound like a mom telling her teenage son not to throw a wild party while she goes on a business trip. But fine, I guess I agree to your terms," he sighed, but soon a grin appeared upon his face, "But I make no promises." Yukio could see the chaos now; he shivered at the mere thought of it.

"I need to go pack my stuff, I'll be gone and on a train by the time you get to the dorm," he smiled, "Try not to get arrested by the Vaction while I'm away."

The rest of the day was normal, with an occasional white Scotland dog here and there, but normal. When he had reached his dorm, his familiar, who looked anxious about something, greeted him. The cat had his eyes glowing in anticipation, his two tail swinging behind him excitingly, but bore the same bored expression on his face, but Rin knew it was false.

"**Rin, I'm happy to see you." **An all too familiar voice he heard, it was no surprise to see him waiting for Rin.

"I'm happy to see you too, so Kuro, what do you think of a party I'm having sometime this week?" The half-demon asked, hoping his familiar didn't mind loud noises, a crowd (if people would come), and bright lights.

His cat-like familiar smiled and nodded at him.

"**I love parties, well, this will be the first one I'll ever go to but still, and I'd love to have one if that's what you're planning. Oh! I need to tell you something, I was wondering around the halls today and found a summing circle, but the symbols didn't make any sense. I thought you might want to check it out with me, if it's okay with you, Rin."** His face lit up with enthusiasm at the sight of Shiro's adopted son nodding his head.

"Sure Kuro, just as long as it won't take that long. So, lead the way!" He pointed a finger forward, as if leading a bloody war.

Kuro skipped down the halls and through the dorm. Going left and right, up the stairs. It seemed they've been walking for five minutes. Who knew this dorm was so big? To be honest, Rin never tried to explore this place. To him, it was just an old dorm they would live in. But that didn't mean there were strange things in many rooms that he knew about.

The two-tailed demon stopped in front of a black wooden door. Well, the door was old and half the black paint was coming off. Seriously, how did he not now this was here; a creepy looking door at the end of a hallway. That looked mighty suspicious to him.

"**In here, Rin. This is where I saw it. There were symbols everywhere, but they really don't make sense, they aren't to tame a demon. It looks foreign, as if it's been here for a long time."** Satan's son reached out for the handle, the golden nob just a few inches away when his hand was suddenly slapped away. He retreated his hand and looked up to see who did it.

"Rin, no time ta play. Remember your training, we have it everyday after school. After that your everyone else's problem." He looked up and saw Shura, her polka-dot bikini, her red hair and blonde highlights, her sword on her shoulders with the hilt gripped secure with her hand. They've been training everyday after school for an hour, and Rin had unlocked more potential than she could ever imagine, she knew if he would train more he would be powerful, but he had over exceeded her expectation. He still acted like a five-year old, but that was quite amusing. Even though he acted that way he got his work done, and she really didn't mind. It was Shiro's dying wish, but once she got to know the kid more, Shura realized Rin had quite the potential with that demon sword and she couldn't let the chance slip through her fingers and not reach full potential.

"Come down to the training room, we have work ta do. You can do whatever ya want later." Shura said, walking away as a sign to follow her, no questions asked.

Rin turned his gaze to Kuro, his familiar looking up to him. The half-demon gave a soft smile to him, "Sorry Kuro, maybe you can show me what's behind the later." Rin apologized. His familiar was excited about this but Shura had to remind him about training, pinching Kuro's hope.

Said familiar smiled at him none the least.

"**It's okay, Rin. I'll just go watch you train and when you're done, both of us could check it out." **Satan's son nodded at him, walking towards Shura with his familiar trailing behind him. So basically the whole training was the actual fighting with his sword. And the occasional hand to hand combat if he couldn't use his sword.

He would have to face Shura, and battle her without help from his flames. When he was practicing with a dummy was when he would use his flames, and in actual missions with their target. Demon sword vs. demon sword, a test of skill and agility with one. Sometimes he would win, most of the time Shura would win, but it was all for practice and it was worth it too. He had noticed he had gotten a lot better with using his sword and controlling his flames, although his fire had sometimes went on a rampage when he couldn't handle the situation he was in. But luckily Shiemi was always there to snap him out of his berserker state, which, he would always be embarrassed by. Her having to snap him out of that always made him blush. Another thing that made his training pay off were his demon features. His stub horns had grown an inch or two since he started.

"You did better than before. This training is paying off more than I thought." Shura stated, walking out of the white training room, and out the dorm to probably go drink some sake. Rin and Kuro were sitting on some benches, when Rin broke the silence.

"Hey, we could check out the room now, if you still want." His familiar giggled and nodded his head.

"**Thanks, I was getting a cramp from sitting on this bench too long." **They both walked out the door, up the stairs because the training room was underground, and into another set of halls ways until they reached the mysterious door. Rin grabbed the handle, and opened the black door. In his vision, there _was_ a circle: almost the whole room's length (Which wasn't that big). It looked like the circle was made out of calk, long lasting one by how the room looked. The half-demon strode inside, followed closely behind by his familiar, and walked around the circle: careful not to smug it.

"Wow." Was all Rin could say.

The wooden floor creaking with each step he took.

"**I know, what do you think it does?" **Kuro asked, curiosity tainting his voice.

"I don't know, maybe we could ask Bon, he's good at these things. He could-gah!" The half-demon was unable to finish his sentence because of a nail sticking out of the wall that had cut his arm, enough to draw blood.

The black cat demon bumped into Rin's legs at the sudden stop. He saw the long cut on his arm as the blood was flowing freely as the red drops of liquid hit the floor with a soft "plop".

"Damn it!" Rin cursed, looking at his arm while one eye was closed in sudden pain. Really? What the hell was nail doing sticking out of the wall? But then again the room did look old

"**Are you okay, Rin?" **His familiar asked, worried if Shiro's son was hurt. But was soon relieved, as the wound started to close up, he had almost forgot Rin could heal himself. But the relief was soon replaced by a sense of fear as a bright blue lights startled them both, as they found themselves in the circle when it had expanded to he room's length.

"What the hell is this?" Satan's son yelled as he looked around. **"Rin, help me! I… can't… move!"** Kuro cried out, growing scared at the feeling he had at the bottom of his stomach. He didn't mean for this to happen; now something strange was going to be in store for them. His eyes were wide as he looked to Rin; fear and pleading in them.

"I can't move either, listen Blacky, just stay calm and keep your horns cool! Everything's going to be fine!" Rin tried to convince him, using his nickname as reinsurance. But was doubting himself as he really didn't know if they were going to be fine. It worked as his familiar settled down somewhat, but they were still sinking, with they both let out a final scream. Their voices growing fainter and fainter as he and Kuro were engulfed in a burst of blue light, their screams turned into faint yells and fainted yelled turned into whispers as they stopped. The only thing heard were gloved hands clapping, coming from outside. A man in a red silk chair, wearing a white suit and polka-dot tie was none other than the head director of the school, Mephisto Pheles.

"So, a new show has finally started. Let's see how our little brother gets out of this mess, shall we? This well certainly be interesting." A devious grin on his face while his eyes where shaded by his top hat. While a little green hamster with spiky hair in top of his head nodded in agreement.

Little did anyone know, this was indeed, going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! So, read and review, because I have no idea how this fan fiction thing works. I hope you enjoyed it, hated it, whatever. I'll probably be updated this next week.<strong>


	2. What was that? Meet a Real Demon

**Next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and story alerts! Oh, and sorry for the bad grammar in the last chapter, I didn't see it when I posted, reading through it I saw the mistakes. But didn't know how to fix it. Okay, in this chapter we center on Naruto. Last chapter I thought since Satan's blood could open the world of Gehenna; Rin's blood could open other worlds as well. This takes place in Naruto Shippuden before Sai comes in and at the end of season one. I hope you enjoy.**

'_I love bread.'_**- Thinking **

"Naruto has whisker marks because of the Kubbui."**- Regular Talking **

Baka**- idiot (In case you didn't know or watched the sub)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist, neither Nauto Shippuden.**

"Hey, Ichiraku! Hit me with another bowl of miso ramen please." Naruto Uzumaki, better known as the holder of the nine-tailed fox yelled, who had just finished his fifth bowl of ramen and was egger to eat more. The owner of the current shop they were in chuckled a bit before yelling in a barbaric tone across the room, "Another order of miso ramen on the double." A female voice was heard as she shouted back, "Got that."

Naruto smiled at the generosity these people always gave him, they never had that dirty look in their eyes whenever they saw him as a child. They even gave him free food, when Iruka-sensei wasn't around that is. But most of the time he would have to pay. A minute later, a girl with soft, long chestnut colored hair that matched her eyes and on top her head was a white bandana, her outfit was a dark blue color with a white ribbon that held it in place on her waist, under it was a white robe. She walked in saying, "Another miso ramen fresh and hot ready for you Naruto." She slid the bowl on the table; it stopped in front of the host of the nine-tailed fox. Ayame rested both her elbows on the counter crisscross, as she stood next to her father. Naruto's sky blue eyes alone looked like he had already devoured the meal. Grabbing a new pair of chopsticks from the counter, he broke them in half and started to happily eat the ramen.

"So, Naruto. How's team Kakashi doing so far, have a fist fight yet?" Ayame asked, who was now cleaning the counter with a white cloth. _'Not with Sakura, her fist would break every bone in by body with a single punch.'_ Naruto shuddered at the thought. Slurping up his current noodles he spoke.

"We've been doing fine so far, although there have been a few arguments." The host of the nine-tailed fox stated to look up at the ceiling, remembering the "arguments."

_~Flashback~_

"_Naruto, you baka!" Sakura punched him in his gut._

"_Naruto, you baka!" Sakura slapped him in the back of the head._

"_Naruto, you baka!" Sakura uppercut him._

_~End of flashback~_

"Not so much of arguments, but I'm glad we've been made a team again. I don't know what I would do if I was put in another group." He rubbed his blonde hair, but then continued eating his miso ramen.

He finished his favorite food with a satisfied sigh, as Naruto got up from his seat and reached into his pocket. He successfully pulled out what appeared to be a frog pouch; he opened it and took out some money.

"This is enough for all the ramen I just had, right?" Naruto held out a hand full of money and placed it in front of the counter for the owner to see. Ichiraku took a glance at it and easily saw that it was more than enough for the food, worth about three more bowls in fact. He looked up and stared at Naruto, before the demon container gave off a grin.

"For all the times you gave me free ramen, it's not enough to repay for all of them so consider it a tip more or less. For the meals and more you guys gave me." Before any of them could replay, Naruto walked out of the shop, not missing the smile on the ramen shop owner's face.

'_Naruto, you didn't have to thank us, we were more than happy to help our best costumer.'_

The blonde haired boy roamed around town, looking for something to do to pass the time. Having a day off from doing missions had him bored out of his mind. He was thinking of finding Sakura and hanging out with her, but his fear of bothering her on a day of relaxing had steered his mind away from his idea. He could go visit Lee, but he was probably training (Which meant he was doing something _very_ unpredictable and super weird with his teacher.)

'_Training. That's what I should be doing right now. I can't lay around doing nothing, although that would be nice, I need to train some more. Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Bushy-brows!'_

Deep in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed a certain girl coming towards him. Coincidently, she too, was deep in thought, because of this, they both crashed into each other. Effectively knocking them both down onto their butts, Naruto and the mystery girl both rubbed their heads and looked up to see what had happened. Hinata Hyuga was not expecting to be seeing Naruto on their day off. But it was a small village, so it was likely to happen. She was too deep in thought about something to even notice he was walking towards her. Now that she had got a good view of the person she had bumped into, she realized it was Naruto. The way his sparkling blue eyes locked with her own had her blushing.

She turned her head away, but noticed a hand near her out of the corner of her eye. Hinata's light blue pupil less eyes looked up and once again, saw Naruto smiling down at her. She took the offered hand and he helped her get own her feet again. But much to her dismay and luck, she had stumbled with a yelp, forward, right into his arms and into a hug. Poor Hinata was blushing furiously now, her face strawberry red and she could not hide it. So, to stop this nonsense, she pulled away once she forced her daydream of him to stop.

"Uh, are you hurt Hinata? Sorry I bumped into you, I was kinda thinking of something." Naruto apologized, brushing off his orange shirt and orange pants to get rid of any dirt. The long, dark-blue haired girl shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. But it was my fault since I wasn't looking where I was going," she laughed nervously, "I should pay more attention to the road to make sure I don't bump into anyone else." She started to walk off, but a hold of her forearm had her stopping and looking back.

"Wait, we just started talking. I'm kinda bored, so you wanna walk and talk? Unless you have somewhere else to go?" Nauto raised an eyebrow. Hinata considered her options for a split second, but the idea of spending more time with Naruto had all plans wiped from her mind.

"No, I'd love to spend time with you." Hinata answered as she started to come back and walk along side Naruto.

"So… it's kinda like a date, right?" Naruto asked her. She looked at him as if he was a madman, stuttering, "W-w-what? Do y-you consider it a d-d-date? I-I mean, you just said "hang o-out". I-I-I-I-I… " She blushed like crazy out of her embarrassment, her soft, creamy face turned into a tomato color. Just then the blonde-haired ninja started to snicker, then a full-grown laugh had erupted from his mouth. The locals looked at them weirdly, but once they saw Naruto they looked away with a disgusted look upon their faces. Neither of them noticed, one too embarrassed and eyes closed, and the other holding his side from the fits of laughter. Naruto finished his laughter once he couldn't breathe anymore, but still snickered.

"I was just joking Hinata, no need to get flustered. Take a joke every once and a while, it'll make you feel better." The princess of the Hyuga clan looked up at him, with her blush slowly fading away. She softly punched him in the shoulder, suddenly feeling more confidence in herself, knowing that the mood between them was light.

'_I can't believe I really thought he meant a date, that could never happen. Only in my dreams about him. W-wait, I only dream of him on some occasions.' _

"Don't do that, I thought… I-I-I… just don't do that again." Her blush, now entirely gone, didn't hide her feeling for him in her heart. Naruto rubbed his shoulder, pretending to be hurt.

"Some more charka control and you could be the next Sakura." They both chuckled, although Naruto _was_ a little worried about what he said. It would be _so_ wrong on _so _many levels if the sweet Hinata, eldest princess of the noble Hyuga clan, would become someone like Sakura Haruno, the younger version of the tough Hokage: Lady Tsnuade.

"So, how's your day off so far?" Hinata asked Naruto who was walking along side of her to nowhere in particular. He had his hands locked together behind his head as he answered, "Boring, the first thing I did in the morning was go to Ramen Ichiraku, after that I started thinking of what else this ninja could do. So deep in thought I didn't notice that you were coming right towards me. When I saw it was you, I thought that we could hang out, because I was so bored. And here we are now," he turned his head to see her, asking, "Now that you know about my day, how's your day off? Did you finally do something bad?" Naruto asked.

"I still didn't do anything bad. But my day is great so far. Neji and me have been getting along well, so he treated me to some ice cream this morning. He had to leave for something, so we didn't really hang out for long. Just like you, I started to wander around the village, and I was also deep in thought. The next thing I know, I'm crashing into you. Since you offered to hang out, I thought, why not since I was bored as well. So, here we are. Walking together. C-close to e-each other…" She stopped speaking, realizing that words from her mind were speaking out loud.

"Okay…" Naruto looked weirdly at her, thinking about the last part. What did she mean by "close to each other"? Eh, he'll let it slide, it probably wasn't that important to think about. "So, where do you want to go? Of course we could still walk and talk but eventually we'll reach the end of the village. Do have anything in mind?"

Hinata thought about the answers to that question. She couldn't think of anywhere to go. But maybe this was a message to her that he didn't want to walk anymore. Or maybe he was thought she was tired and wanted to rest somewhere. Or maybe he knew she was going to say she wanted to keep walking, but then offer to take her somewhere fancy. Many thoughts raced through Hinata's head, until she came up with an idea.

"We could go somewhere to train, if you want. O-or we could keep walking, if you want to do that instead." Hinata said, hoping to impress Naruto with her ninja skills. Or if he didn't want to train, they could always keep walking and talking. So, she gave him two options. But she hoped Naruto would pick the first one, or offer her somewhere else they could go.

"Sure, I was thinking about going somewhere to train today. So I'm glad you mentioned it. Are you talking about where we met up last time?" Naruto stopped walking, and unlocked his hands from behind his head so his arms lay at his sides. Hinata nodded her head, "Yeah, that's the one I was talking about,"

'_I can't believed he remembered after two and a half years!'_

"Okay. Race you there!" Naruto said before he started running at speeds like a roadrunner. "W-wait, you got a head start it's no fair." She took off after him, running slightly slower than he.

"I win!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the air, fist pumped. Hinata came in moments after he had touched a wood log that was sticking out of the ground.

"You got a head start, that wasn't fair. I would've won if you hadn't took off like that." She touched another log that was sticking out if the dirt.

"You should've had fast reflexes."

"And you shouldn't have cheated."

"Wow Hinata, I never knew you would accuse me of such a thing." Naruto clutched his shirt where his heart is, pretending to be hurt. This lead Hinata to think that he really _was_ hurt.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean you to accuse you of such a thing. I'm really sorry." She looked down as she put her hands so the were each gripping each other's elbow, like she was hugging herself. She knew that if she got too comfortable with him, she would blow it. But to her surprise she looked up when Naruto had said,

"What are apologizing for? I'm glad you said that, it's nice to know that you can act normal around me," Naruto added a grin when he said that, "You should act like that more often. You have a nice personality, so don't hide it." The eldest princess of the Hyuga clan blushed. She felt silly for even apologizing to him, if that's what he felt of her, than she should act like this more often for him, and everyone else. Well, not everyone yet, she could never imagine herself acting like that in front of her cousin Neji.

"I'm sorry-I mean, I don't think I could ever act that way in front of anyone except you or someone else I'm close to. Especially in front of cousin Neji, he's so serious all the time. And he already thinks poorly of me. Even though we've been getting along fine, I sense he still thinks badly of me. Because of that, I don't think I'll ever be able to act normal around him for a while." She gripped her elbows tighter, she always remembered herself when she was younger, when she was still in the academy, when she was always trying to prove herself to him.

"You shouldn't let anyone stop you from being you. Especially that up tight Neji." Naruto stated proudly, head held high.

"Um, Naruto. Neji is-" she got cut off what she was saying.

"Is a prick, he can't lighten up for even a second."

"Uh, Naruto you really should-"

"And another thing, he has no right to judge other people. He can't just judge you and say, "It's your destiny to lose to me" or "It's your destiny to always have a miserable life" blah, blah, blah. If you ask me, he's just another emotionless, noble who thinks he needs to be better than everyone else."

"Is that really so?" Naruto froze at the sound of that voice. He whipped his head around to see Neji walking towards them. "Then I don't really care what you think of me. I only came here for Hinata," Neji looked behind Naruto to look into his cousin's eyes, "I was sent to come and get you. Your father is requesting for your presence. I was sent before in the morning for my part of the information, now it's your turn. It's a more… personal situation for the head family. Now if you will." Hinata understood and walked toward her cousin.

"Sorry Naruto, maybe we could hang out later." She whispered as she walked to Neji. Naruto nodded his head, as he saw them run off towards their waiting clan. Once they were out of his sight, he sighed.

"What am I going to do now? Well, I did come all the way out here to train, so I might as well do that. But I don't have a partner to train with." Out of nowhere, a bush to the right started to rumble and shake. The host of the nine-tailed fox's gaze followed the movement of the bush.

"I AM THE GREAT ROCK LEE, BETTER KNOWN AS THE HANDSOME DEVIL OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE! MY POWER OF YOUTH IS UNBEATABLE, SO BEWARE VILLIANS!" Naruto sweat dropped at that, he instantly knew who it was, even before he had announced his name.

'_What the hell was Lee doing hiding in a bush all this time? He's weird on way too many levels to even comprehend.' _The container of the nine-tailed fox couldn't help but think that thought.

Lee jumped out of the large green bush, one hand on his hip and a finger pointed at Naruto.

"YOU SAY YOU NEED A PARTNER?" Naruto, once again, sweat dropped at bushy-brows question. "Yeah, but I think I should-"

"NEVER FEAR, THE GREAT ROCK LEE IS HERE. NOW, TIME TO GET SPARRING TO HELP BUILD MORE POWERFUL YOUTH!" The bowl haired cut ninja said, getting into a very weird pose.

"Wait, that doesn't even make sense- ah!" Naruto started dodging sudden punches and kicks. The foxlike teenager dodged a kick that was aimed high at his head; he grabbed the ankle with both hands and did a full spin before throwing the other ninja. Lee's arm pressed its palm against the ground to stop his body, then pushed himself on the same arm to get back onto his feet. Not a split second later, Lee rushed toward Naruto, catching him off guard with his inhuman speed. He punched him in the gut, which resulted in the container of the demon fox to hunch over in pain; Lee took this chance to grab the back of Naruto's jacket and swing him over to a tree. Naruto hit the large tree painfully as he grunted, but soon enough, he turned into a puff of smoke.

'_A shadow clone. I didn't even see him do it.' _ The bowl-haired ninja thought as he scanned the training field, looking for any sign of his opponent. His eyes trailed over and saw his opponent running up to him as he showed himself from behind a tree. Getting into another fighting pose, he failed to notice the sneaky fox behind him.

Naruto got him in a headlock; probably not the best move and was not quick enough for Lee, as he bent over slightly and kicked his leg backwards, kicking Naruto in… his manhood. The eyes of the container of the nine-tailed fox widened like dinner plates, his lips forming an O as he howled in pain. Lee once again, grabbed the back of the other ninja's jacket and tossed him over; making the two Narutos crash into each other. One disappeared in a puff of smoke, but the other started to get up from the ground. The real Naruto rubbed his head and faced toward Lee.

'_Man am I glad that wasn't me behind him! Good thing I decided to attack him and not hold him down in that headlock.' _

Lee was the first to strike, trying to knock some sense of youth into his head, literally. The ninja dressed in green rushed to Naruto; fist pulled back as he tried to punch his opponent in the head. The ninja dressed in orange brought his head to the side to avoid the punch; he could feel the force that was intended to hit him in the noggin. But Lee soon brought his fist up a little more and swung it horizontally, intending to hit him in the cheek, but that soon failed as Naruto ducked that one, as in the movie, Matrix. He slid on his knees and managed to get one leg out in time to lift the limb up, making it hit direct contact with Lee's butt.

The ninja dressed in green stumbled forward, but soon turned around to face his opponent. Naruto quickly got onto his feet, and whipped up three shadow clones, making Lee's fists tighten in his wacky pose. They stood far apart, the wind blowing in their hair and faces as a breeze picked up. A few seconds passed, they both waited for either to make a move. Two shadow clones ran forward, fists held back. Lee also ran forward, arms at his sides. Both punched at the same time aiming for the head, but their opponent had squatted down at the last milo-second to avoid the blow. Reeling his arms and head backwards, he made sure his palms touched the ground before he did a handstand, hitting both of the Narutos backs. They hit the ground with a puff of smoke. Lee jumped back onto his ninja sandals, but didn't find the real one in front of him as expected. He was surprised when he felt a pain from his behind.

"A thousand years of death!" Naruto screamed as he held up his index and middle finger, the fingers sticking together as he rammed them up Lee's crack. The bowl-haired ninja hopped into the air with a howl of pain and crash-landed a few feet in front of Naruto and where he was before. He lay there, rubbing his butt, trying to ease the pain away as his face was buried in the dirt.

"… Eight, nine, ten! I win!" Arms crossed together as Naruto finished counting. He only got a grunt of pain from Lee as a reply.

"GREAT JOB MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! FOR I, MIGHT GAI, WELL KNOWN AS THE LEAF'S NOBLE GENTLEMEN, AM HERE TO CONGRAGUALTE YOU!" A tree from the left started to rumble, making some of the leaves fall to the ground as a spitting older image of Lee jumped out and landed on the hard earth, as if kneeling for a king.

"Uhhhhh…" Naruto was at a loss for words.

'_Where the hell are all these weirdos coming from? Do they always do this?" _Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop. _'I mean do they always wait here or something?' _ Gai regained his posture; he winked, putting one hand on his hip and gave a thumbs up to Naruto.

"YOU HAVE DONE A FANTASTIC JOB SPARRING MY PUPIL! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS STRONG IN YOU MY DEAR FRIEND!" He ran over to Naruto and started to shake his hand very roughly, almost rocking the blonde's whole body. After a few seconds of greeting he shouted, "LEE, GET OVER HERE AND SHAKE THIS YOUNG MAN'S HAND." Suddenly, Lee got up, as if the "a thousand years of death" had never happened, and ran to Naruto as well.

Grabbing the other hand, Lee thanked him, "Thank you for sparring with me, Naruto. The last move was brilliant." They both stopped shaking his hands and bowed to him. This time the blonde really was at a loss for words.

"Uh… it was nothing, really guys," he laughed awkwardly while rubbing his head with his left hand, "I was looking for a person to spar with anyway." Both of them raised their heads up. Gai put a hand on his pupil's shoulder.

"OH, WILL YOU LOOK AT THE TIME. THE TIME HAS COME TO LEAVE THIS PLACE LEE!" Lee nodded his head. "RACE YOU TO THE END OF THE VILLAGE." They both got into a racing stance.

"Wha-" Naruto got cut off as they ran with inhuman speed, leaving behind dust for him to eat. Naruto coughed as the dust reached his face. _'They are most defiantly the weirdest people I ever met. But it can be a good or bad thing.' _Once the dust was cleared, he walked over to one of the logs that was sticking out of the ground, he climbed to the top, and sat down on it. Swinging his legs, he thought, _'Man, everyone's leaving me. First Hinata with her stupid cousin Negi, now Lee with his mentor. I admit, Bushy-brows might be strange, no, is strange, but he's good company. And a good partner to spar against, maybe I can train with him later.'_

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw two lone figures in the distance. He blinked when they came closer and recognized that the figures were Sakura, and Kakashi. _'What are they doing here?'_

He jumped off the wooden log as they stopped walking and faced him.

"What are you guys doing here? Today's a day off." Naruto asked. Sakura answered him.

"I was coming here to train, I saw Kakashi and asked him what he was doing. He said he was going to train so I asked to come along with me. When we got here, we saw that you were here as well. Does that answer your question?" Naruto nodded his head. Lucky him that his team just happened to show up to keep him company. What a strange coincidence, he asks for company and he gets some. Maybe he should ask for ramen to fall out of the sky. That would be the best day of his life.

"So, what were you doing here Naruto? By the dirt on your clothes and the small bruise on your face, it seems you've might've gotten in a fight. Or you just ran into a tree." Kakashi asked, noticing those things the moment he saw the blonde. Naruto snapped out of his fantasies about mouth-watering ramen, and locked his fingers together behind his head and leaned on the wooden log.

"Hm? Oh, I ran into Hinata in this morning. We walked and talked and I offered her to go somewhere with her, you know, because I was bored. She said she wanted to come here to train. But when we got here, her cousin said she had to go to a family meeting. Then Bushy-brows came out of nowhere," he threw his arms up in the air, "then sparred against me." His arms dropped to his sides.

"I won of course. Then his crazy mentor came out, congratulated me, and then before I know it, they're racing to the opposite side of the Leaf Village." Then both stared at him, and then Naruto and Sakura suddenly broke off laughing for some reason. The copycat ninja was lost as to why they were laughing.

'_Why are they laughing? Was there a joke I didn't get? I'm not that old that I don't get children's antics, am I?' _

"Okay, was there something I missed?" They both settled down, and soon their laughter turned into chuckling.

"That's the thing, you didn't miss anything," Naruto said, trying to hold back as much laughter as possible, "Sometimes you just need a good laugh once in a while because you don't know when your next one will be. And what better time to do it then with your teammates?" Now, both looking calm, stared at Kakashi.

"What?"

"Laugh, chuckle, something." They said at the same time, they looked at each, and then slowly started to back up. Kakashi laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, not in the mood. Now are we going to train, or are we going to keep standing here and keep laugh at thin air?" Naruto nodded.

"Your right, we came here to train and that's what we're going to do. Sakura, I-I mean Kakashi, ready?" He wouldn't spar with Sakura, there's no telling how much pain that would cause him. Kakashi was a better choice to go with.

"I never said spar, but if you want to train that way, fine. Sakura get to choose who she wants to spar with next to make it fair." The pink-haired ninja smirked when he said that.

'_Damn, wasn't expecting that. I hope she doesn't pick me but with the smirk she's giving me, I don't think she'll be sparring against Kakashi.'_

"Okay." Sakura backed up as she saw the two ninjas get ready for the upcoming fight. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't start their battle because of a sudden explosion off into the forest. Kakashi and Sakura could see a blue explosion as if a bomb had been set off. Naruto turned around and saw this as well. The wind picked up and the ground started to rumble. They were all forced to shield their eyes as dust and dirt starting to blow in their faces. Trees started so slant from the force of the wind, everything was as if a hurricane suddenly sneaked up on them. But as soon as it begun, it had ended. When everything seemed calm, they were all left thinking,

'_What the hell was that?'_

**That's a rap. Sorry if you thought anyone was out of character, tried my best. There will probably be no pairings, just put a little Hinata in there because I was bored. So, read and review please, this will follow the story line from here on out except for some changes thanks to Rin and Kuro. Hope you liked it, and if you didn't notice, had trouble closing this chapter. On a side note, I'm going to see the Christmas tree in the NYC, hope it's as good as they say it is.**


	3. Chapter 3: What is this place?

**Thanks for the reviews and tips, it really helped! Sorry for not updating for over two week, had a science fair coming up and had to meet up with my partner outside of school, plus I had a TON of homework, ugh, school! Made this chapter longer to make up for it.**

**Saigonohyorinmaru: Naruto Shippuden, a day after episode 32, added in my own day. Hope that answers your question.**

'_My brother eats pudding.'_**- Thinking**

"Rin is a half-demon due to his father being Satan, and his mother being human."**- Regular Talking.**

"**GRRR!"- Demon talking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist, neither Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

><p>A blue light.<p>

"_**Rin, if I protect you from anything, will you do the same for me?"**_

Then darkness overcame it.

"_Always, Blacky" _

A pounding sound.

"_**Is that a promise?"**_

His heart.

"It's a promise."

He couldn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything, but he could hear something. What was that noise? The sounds of a thousand drums pounding together in rhythm. It was his heartbeat that was pounding against his eardrums so loudly. He was lost somewhere, a seeming less empty place that stretched for eternity. He couldn't see Kuro. Was he here, or was he lost as well? Was this a dream, his imagination… a nightmare?

His eyes were open, yet he couldn't see clearly; he only saw a small tint of black and blue. But other than that, nothing. He felt like something got a hold of him, pulling the teenager down into who knows where. For some reason he couldn't resist, fight it, or move for the matter. If he could feel, it would be like getting stuck in sticky mud. For a moment, he felt true depression. As if life itself never mattered. Then… it all came to an end.

Blinding white light caught his eye, when a pain like a thousand needles had emerged from his back and head. He couldn't scream, he couldn't utter a single word. His mouth was agape, showing off small white fangs that glistened in the light. His dark blue eyes were wide in shock. He felt like he was falling, his head mentally spinning in every direction, and the worst part was that the stinging pain had never stopped. He stayed there for what seemed like hours to him with the feeling of being poke and probed by tiny needles that packed a punch, but in reality it was actually a couple of seconds by a ticking clock. In a matter of moments he had his consciousness back, and his body was not as numb as before, but faint. He felt around, not daring to open his eyes. But all his skin came in contact with was the wind blowing in his face while his hands brushed against soft yet hard dirt. The devil's spawn slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust to the new lighting, seeing a baby blue sky, until he started to look around some more. He looked left and right, a forest he was in by the looks of it.

"K-Kuro?" His voiced rasped out, Rin's gaze shifted over various objects, until he could tell his familiar wasn't here with him. His body felt weak, but he forced himself to stand up despite the numbness still there. Rin's eyes looked around more, going over about every inch of his surroundings. All he saw were trees, shrubs, and the light blue sky. He looked down slightly, seeing that he was inside the crater. Did he really do all this? But more importantly, where was he, and where was Kuro?

His thoughts didn't last long, as his mind started to go blank. He had started to stumble, moving around like a drunk. Rin's eyes tried to stay open, as they were closing without his permission. He suddenly felt drowsy, as if he hadn't slept in days, although he hadn't known how long he was asleep. It could've been seconds, minutes, days, weeks, or maybe even years. But it didn't matter, as that situation wasn't on his mind at the moment. His brain was screaming at him to sleep, begging him to do so. To let all his troubles fade away. And so Rin did just that. His eyes rolled back as he closed his eyelids. His consciousness blacked out as he fell on the ground on his back, his grip on reality finally slipping away as he hit the dirt with a "thud".

'_What the hell was that?' _Team 7 thought together, seeing an explosion of blue light just erupt much farther down the forest. It was unusual to say the least. The immense power coming from there felt somewhat sinister, but not at the same time. Enough to get a certain copycat ninja's attention.

"Uh… did anyone else see that? I'm sure it wasn't just me who saw it." Naruto asked, staring at his team.

"We all saw it Naruto, a big explosion and you think no one notices? You're even more dense than I thought." Sakura scoffed; the only response was a raspberry from the other.

"Maybe we should go check it out." Naruto said. Hey, that blue flash of light could lead to something more interesting than training. Not to mention it could let him get out of his fight with Sakura. He most defiantly did not want to spar against her.

"If it's someone trying to attack the Leaf Village, they're not very smart. I'm sure everyone in the village saw it, as it was so big. The person out there might be practicing a justu or something. Although there's hardly any chakra coming from over there. Instead of chakra, there's something else, I can't put my finger on it though." Kakashi stated, his blank expression never faltering, but he seemed to be in thought about it.

"So… it's just a traveler? But then again, the person shouldn't have had to create that blue light. Unless it was a signal or something?" she said, her eyes landing on the only adult here.

"It could be a traveler, but then again it couldn't. But why would he or she get to the village by going into the forest instead of taking the trail? And how did it just appear out of no where?" Kakashi crossed his arms, and tried to answer the current questions running through his head.

"You think too much Kakashi-sensei. Lets just go check it out, no harm in that right? If there's an attacker than I'm sure we can handle whatever's thrown at us. Besides, it's not like everyday we see a blue flash of light just appear in the sky and make the ground shake, and not do anything to us. If you're so worried about what someone's doing out there, why don't we go see? I'm sure the guy or girl has an explanation on why they did that, if not, we could always kick ass if we need to." Naruto leaned against a wooden log, looking at the two.

It seemed everyone was curious about the blue light. Even Kakashi had to admit to that.

"So, are we going to see what's there or not? Because, I hate to admit this, everything Naruto said is true." Sakura sighed as Naruto smiled.

"See! Even Sakura agrees with me that we should go check it out." Kakashi stared at the two, deciding what he should do. For some reason he felt as if he shouldn't go there, but he passed off that feeling. He was more curious than anything to let that feeling stop him.

"Fine, so it's settled, we'll go see it. But remember to stay hidden if he or she sees us." He said before running and jumping onto a tree branch, hopping over many more to the source of the blue light.

"We know! We're not kids anymore!" They shouted together. The copycat nin pretended not to hear, but chuckled a bit at what they said. Once again the two spaced away from each other before Naruto took off, jumping on a tree branch and following Kakashi as Sakura did as well.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, if there really is someone trying to attack, does that mean that the training is over? Not that I don't wanna spar against you or Sakura or anything. Just asking." Naruto's seen what that pink-headed girl could do, and he didn't want to be the poor guy who would challenge her. Only a fool would battle her for real. But since it was only training, he would have nothing to worry about, right? She wouldn't really hurt him too seriously, but the thought was enough to ask if the training was over.

"Really? That's what you ask now? I wasn't planning to but I guess if you really want to, sure. I'll do it." Sakura answered, an all too friendly smile on her face. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. Hopefully if he asked Kakashi-sensei, he would make sure he came out in one piece.

"What about you, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I won't be able to spar, sorry Naruto. After this investigation I need to get back to work. It's very important and I need to catch up on it." He said in a monotone voice. Both Sakura and Naruto knew what he really meant. "Work" was just an excuse to go read the new book Naruto gave him. Ichi Ichi Violence, but it _was _his spare time so he could do whatever he wanted. But all he could think about was that pervy book, although it had helped them quite a few times.

"You lair! You don't have work to catch up on! More like a pervy book to catch up on! You're just going to poof somewhere and read Ichi Ichi Violence all day!" Naruto accused him.

"That 's not true, I have might have some work to do, and if I did do that, how would you know? Do you stalk me or something?" Sighs were heard as he said this. He gave off a confused look, raising a silver eyebrow at this.

Was Kakashi really asking this? Doesn't he read that book regardless if he was in a life or death situation? Hell, he's been doing this for years and he still questions it. He spends hours just looking at the front page, admiring the cover to no end.

"Kakashi-sensei, we all know that you read that book anytime you have to spare. You can't even hide that fact. The villagers know, we know, everyone knows it. I wouldn't be surprised if you took it out right now and started reading it. You carry that book everywhere you go and it never leaves your side." Sakura deadpanned.

"So what you're saying is that everyone's stalking me? As for the book, I can't admire true art? The "pervy book" tells the story of life. The true meaning of everything; I still can't figure out how Jiraiya comes up with it. Once you guys get older you'll understand that book and you'll look up to me with awe." Sakura once again deadpanned, but Naruto only sighed again.

"Sure Kakashi-sensei. Keep believing that."

"I will, thanks. And don't forget that Lady Tsnuade is probably going to send some other genin or chunin to investigate this. So don't be surprised if whomever she chooses comes to meet with us soon."

"Not if we beat them there!" Naruto sped up, leaving them to eat his leaves he was trailing behind. On the extra burst of speed, he laughed, looking back to see if his teammates were keeping up with him.

"I'm almost there. Are any of you going to at least try to beat me? Well, see you- uh!" Since Naruto wasn't looking in the direction he was supposed to, he was unable to see the branch that was over the branch that he was running on. He saw Kakashi and Sakura pass him from above, but unlike Kakashi, Sakura stuck her tongue out at him when she passed. With a grunt, he pulled himself up and jumped on a tree branch and other ones to catch up with his team. When he burst out of the last tree and onto the ground, he saw something he didn't suspect. Something his team didn't suspect.

"Do you see that or is it just me? Because if you can, wow." And wow was right.

In his sight was a large crater. As if a meter had hit, a large ring inside a smaller one. But when Naruto looked down, he saw something, a teenager to be exact. A teenager did this? But what was the justu he used to create that blue flash of light and do this to the woods?

Sakura laid her eyes on the sight before her. It was if Naruto had gone three-tails on the land. She saw a being inside the crater, and could identify it as a guy. But she didn't really get a good look at him, as he was at least twenty feet away.

'_Who is that kid? We have to get a closer look.' _The copycat nin scanned the surrounding area, looking for any clues to help him out. "Alright, be careful around him, he could be faking it. Don't do anything rash okay." They nodded, walking into the crater.

Kakashi neared the boy, crouching down on his knees to get a better look at him. He reached out, seeing if he would react and attack him. But once he saw he didn't, he realized the boy's breathing was even. Maybe he was unconscious. He signaled for the others to come closer with a flick of his head.

They ran toward Kakashi and the knocked out teen, taking in his looks.

'_He looks weird.'_ Was the only thing Naruto thought.

Sakura's eyes widened. He looked… cute, handsome even. All knocked out and whatnot. No! Not cute or handsome! She couldn't think like that, she didn't even know the guy. He could be dangerous and might've been here to attack the village, but that thought still didn't change the fact that that he looked good. Sakura shook her head physically to rid the thoughts invading her mind.

'_Cha! We hit he jackpot again! Nice job!'_ Sakura's inner self gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

'_What is the kid wearing? Sure, clans and villages had their own wear but his clothes look way different from ours. And how did he just appear out of nowhere? Who is this kid?' _ The copycat ninja scanned the surrounding area, looking for any clues that might help him figure out the questions running through his head.

"What the hell is he wearing? He has some weird clothes on." Naruto commented on the ravenette's choice of wear. He softly kicked his foot to the side of the teen's stomach, "Hey, wake up."

"Naruto, you baka!" The rose hair yelled, slapping the blonde on the back of his head. He fell to the ground from the force, his head buried in small pieces of dirt that broke off, "You can't just kick someone when they're unconscious." She tightened her first in front of him.

Naruto got up slowly and rubbed the back of his head, he could already feel the bump growing there. Why is it that whenever he does something with Sakura around, he always ends up being hurt because of it?

"Ouch, did you really have to do that? I didn't even kick him that hard. You can be really viscous," he murmured, as he stopped rubbing the back of his head. "What did you say?" She growled.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Naruto yelled innocently, putting his hands up defensively. Sakura scoffed, "Of course you didn't, and I'm a pink gorilla."

"Well…" she glared at him, "I-I mean of course you're not, not even close." Sakura was so close to ripping Naruto apart. "I know sarcasm when I see it!" she yelled, inching closer to the tariffed Naruto.

"Focus, Naruto and Sakura, don't rip Naruto apart yet, we need him." Naruto breathed out sigh of relief as she went back to focusing on the task, but she was still giving him the evil eye. Enough to make him shiver, as she mentally promised to get back at him later for this, "Sakura, could you tell what's wrong with him by trying to heal him." She nodded her head, as Kakashi moved away so Sakura could take his spot. She kneeled down, spreading her hands over his chest. Her hands glowed a soft green color as she closed her eyes.

'_This guy hardly has any chakra, any less and he would've died. It's been stretched too far for him.' _ The chakra she felt from him was different. She couldn't describe it, but it sort of felt like Naruto's. Heavy and powerful, yet it hadn't been unlocked. She noticed that he didn't have any internal injures, so a battle was out of the question. Yet she could feel that he was in pain. Sakura didn't know what kind it was because it seemed faded. But if she had to guess, it would be emotional.

But what puzzled her the most about him, was she couldn't sense his chakra flow. But that was impossible, as everyone had one. But maybe she wasn't looking deep enough, although this has never happened to her before. Who is this guy that she couldn't sense hardly any chakra from? She had trained so hard to be able to do this, yet this teen was the first that had puzzled her about what she was doing wrong.

She reached a conclusion that there was nothing wrong with him other than being knocked out cold. Sakura couldn't do anything to him if there was nothing to fix. The green glow on her hands faded, until not even a speck of it stood on her fingertips. She opened her eyes, and turned to face her team whom held anticipation on their faces like giddy kids receiving candy.

"He should be fine, there was nothing wrong with him. But he felt weird," she looked at her hands, "I can't explain it, but I can tell he's not from around her. In any case, he should be waking up soon. He was just knocked out, must've been having a hard day to waste his chakra like that if I can hardy tell it's even there." She sighed. Naruto didn't mind the information given, but his short attention span could get him to ask questions later on. Hopefully this teen would wake up soon; there was no telling when that short attention span of his would burst.

'_So it wasn't just my imagination that I felt something different coming off this child. I thought that I was getting too old, good thing she said that.'_

Kakashi put a hand on his black ninja pouch gripped something in his head, and started to take something very familiar out, "Well, since we have time on our hands," out came Ichi Ich Violence, "I better catch up on my work."

Both Naruto and Sakura comically fell over.

"See! I knew that would happen! You're such a perv!" Naruto pointed an accused finger at him. "And proud of it." Was he's only answer as Kakashi sat down, as he opened his book and proceeded to look into it.

And so they waited, and waited, and waited. All this waiting had gotten a certain Jinchuriki aggravated as he growled softly. Louder by the second, until he made a noise that sounded like this, "Arrggg! I can't take it anymore! I'll go crazy if there's any more silence! When the hell is this kid gonna wake up? Next year?" Naruto shouted, his hands gripping his knees as he sat crisscrossed.

"It's only been about two minutes Naruto. Give him some time." Kakashi stated, his eyes never leaving the book that was in front of him. Growling softly once more, Naruto took a glance at the boy. His hair was dark blue, his clothes looked like a uniform of some kind, but he focused more on his head.

"What the…" Naruto leaned in a tiny bit further to make sure what he was seeing was real. His ears were… pointed. And he could see something on his head, like two bumps separated from each other, though he really couldn't see because of the hair in the way, and from his point of view. Naruto decide to go check it out, getting on all fours, he crawled to him so he could get a better view.

Sakura opened her closed eyes as she heard movement, but only saw her blonde headed friend crawling toward the other like a dog, looking at his head. "Naruto, what are you doing? He could wake up any minute now and he might freak out because you're right in front of his face. I would if you were the first thing I see when I was unconscious. Give him some space. Maybe you are a stalker."

Naruto's head snapped up when he heard Sakura's voice talking to him. "But I saw something on his head. It kinda looked like two bumps away from each other in the front; I'm not too sure though. And did you see his ears?" This had immediately gotten Kakashi's attention, but he didn't let them notice, pretending to be deep in his book.

Sakura hadn't noticed anything like that in him before, but once she looked more into details, Naruto _was_ right. His eyes were pointed, and he had two bumps on his head but was covered by his hair. Did he hit his head too hard? No, that couldn't be it. She would've known if he did.

Naruto looked at the head in front of him, getting even closer to inspect it, he could almost see it, if the hair wasn't in the way. When he was about to move it, dark blue yes suddenly opened, and stared into Naruto's own light blue azure one's. But hey only shared brief eye contact for half a second. Rin's head snapped up, bumping into Naruto's forehead.

"Gah!"

"Damn!"

Rin's head went back down as he closed his eyes once again. He brought his hand up to put on his forehead, rubbing it. Since Naruto always had on his forehead protector, it hurt more for Rin. But it still hurt none the less for Naruto's part as he rolled onto his back

Rin opened his eyes, and looked around. He saw a blonde kid rolling in the dirt, a pink haired girl in a dress of some sort, and a silver haired adult with half a mask covering his face. He moved back a little, a "what the fuck?" expression on his face.

'Where the hell am I? What happened? Who are these people.' A million questions sprang into his mind, as Team 7 looked curiously at him.

Naruto, having recovered from his earlier incident, was the first to speak. "Hey! That wasn't very nice waking up just like that. You hit me in my forehead-~crash~" The next think Naruto knows, his whole head is underneath the ground, courtesy of Sakura. Reeling her fist back, she put a friendly smile on her face. "You'll have to excuse Naruto right here, he's a troublesome person. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said to you, it was his own fault his head hurts." Rin relaxed his face.

"And who might you be?" Rin's eyes looked to the silver haired one, who was closing what appeared to be a book or something in his hand. Rin didn't want to answer that question, he was getting a bad vibe about this one. As if he was interrogating him.

"Where the hell am I?" He had a frustrated look upon his face. He knew that talking to these people like this wouldn't get him help, but he was tired, frustrated, and his head hurt.

Surprisingly, Sakura answered, "You're in the Land of the Fire, a little further up and you would've been to the Secret Leaf Village."

'_Leaf Village? Land if the Fire? What the hell? I don't think we're in Japan anymore Kuro. Kuro?'_

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Rin was only an inch up, before he remembered his tail. He'd have to distract them if he didn't want them to his tail. If they saw it, they'd think he was a demon or something, witch was partly true, but he didn't want these people to know that, making them scared of him. He didn't want that, to make them act like almost everyone else.

"Look at the size of that dog!" They all turned around like idiots, and Rin wasted no time to stuff his brown tail down his pants.

"Mphhh!" It seemed like Naruto had heard this comment despite his ears being under the ground, and wanted to see the so-called huge dog. Sakura turned back, and gave him a pitiful look, witch Naruto couldn't see but felt her gaze burning holes at his back. She sighed as she went over to him, grabbed his jacket collar, and reeled him back. Sending him flying backwards.

Naruto sat on his butt, coughing up dirt that was in his mouth and spitting out the rest. He wiped the spit that had dribbled onto his chin with the back of his hand; he looked at Sakura, then the kid… who was not there.

"Hey. Where'd he go?" He lifted a finger at the small crater, both Sakura and Kakashi turned their heads to see where he pointed. Invisible red arrows pointing to where the revenette once was.

'_Their such idiots!'_ Rin thought as he ran through the forest. Not really caring where he was going, just knowing that he had to get away from them. _'Wait a minute; the girl said that he was near a town. What direction did she say it was? Oh well, doesn't matter now. I need to find Kuro and get back to True Cross Academy. Shura'll have my ass if I'm not there for training tomorrow.' _ A few more seconds was all he got before his ears perked and picked up footsteps, and soon enough, Rin was laying face down on the ground. His wrist hauled back by hands. A weight shift had him realizing that someone was on top of him.

"I caught him! What now?" That voice sounded familiar. Rin's eyes looked up and at the corner, he saw orange and yellow. The kid back there. How? He was sure he was running at top speed to get away, no one had beaten him in a race before. But the kid, Naruto was it? He had caught up to him yet Rin had gotten the head start. The exorcist clenched his teeth, as Naruto's comrades came out. A look of surprise shined upon his face when he saw Naruto standing there with them. Then who was it that was top of him? He was sure it was the blonde.

"Just so you know, there's a sword on his back, so be careful." The shadow clone said.

"Good job, thanks for the help." Suddenly, the Naruto on top of him turned into a cloud of smoke, fading away quickly. Still stunned, he let himself stand up, facing toward the group. What was that Naruto used? That was impossible, even for demons. Where the hell was he _really_?

"Sorry about that, but we need to know who you and where you came from in order for us to let you go. You should've known that." Kakashi stated calmly, looking at Rin with his only visible eye. Did he really think he would just walk out just like that? Much less run hen he had wasted almost all his chakra. He was no match for them.

"I was thinking I'd leave with no problem. I don't have to tell you who I am, much less where I came from." Rin said coolly, growling a bit. He just wanted to go, yet they persisted that he say his name and where he came from. He was in a bad mood, having lost his familiar and having a massive headache. Not from what Naruto did, he had it when he first woke up, but it wasn't this bad, and it started to grow worse. Whatever it was, it was making him lose his temper and get irritated fast.

"Well you thought wrong. We don't want any trouble. What's the problem with just telling us your name? Or where you came from? If you don't, then we'll be forced to make you come with us." Rin didn't want any trouble either, but trouble always seemed to find him wherever he went.

Naruto, sensing the tense situation, had to try and create a lighter mood. He'd only seen Kakashi like this a few times and it hadn't been pleasant. "Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei might look like a scary scarecrow, but he just wants to make sure our village is safe. Don't let his one eye patronize you."

"Thanks for the compliment Naruto." His only response was a grin.

'_What do I do? I can't use my flames, not my sword. Damn it! I guess I have to do what they say for now.' _

Rin took a breathe into his nose and let it out his mouth, "My names Rin, and I'm from Japan, there, answer your question? Can I leave now? I need to get going." They all looked surprised. Whatever they had been expecting him to say, it sure wasn't that.

"Japan? I never heard of that place. Do you have a symbol of it on you or…" Sakura trailed off, waiting for him to answer her question. She saw Rin's eyes widen, was it something she said?

'_Japan? Is that where he's from? I've never heard of such a place before. He seems suspicious, there's something different about him, and it's not just his clothes.'_

"What do you mean you've never heard of it? You're speaking the language right now!" Rin yelled, grunting a bit as he spoke. Was it just him, or did it just get hotter? He started sweating a bit, but it didn't bother him that much. But the headache had gotten his vision a little blurry.

"Sorry, but we don't know what you're talking about crazy. You're not making any sense. Maybe you should get checked out by a doctor or something." Naruto inquired, taking a step forward, but Rin backed up, breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem like you're about to faint." Naruto added on, noticing what was happening to Rin.

"I'm fine, I just need to go back." He started to walk away, but a hand gripped his sword on his back, pulling him back a bit, making him instantly freeze in his tracks.

"I just told you that you can't leave, sorry but you have to come to the village until we get everything straightened out. If we let you leave, then other will just come for you and it wouldn't make a difference."

"Don't touch my sword." Rin whispered, not even loud enough to hear. "Hm? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, what did you say?" He waited for a response.

"I said don't touch my sword!" Rin shouted, getting out of Kakashi's grip and turned around to punch him in the face. Kakashi's eyes widened, seeing a sudden red in Rin's eyes, and large fangs when he yelled at him. Unable to get out of the way in time, Rin succeeded in hitting him, as the ninja got knocked into the tree.

"What! He shouldn't have enough strength to do that!" Sakura exclaimed as she heard Kakashi grunt in pain, trying to stand up. A bruise forming on his right check, though they didn't notice because of his mask.

"What the hell was that for? We just needed you to come with us to the Leaf Village, now we have to do this the hard way, huh?" Naruto got into a fighting position, ready to kick ass when he needed to.

Rin looked surprised, looking at the hand witch he had punched the copycat nin with. He hadn't meant to do it, but he was very protective of his sword as it would active his flames and rage. He had his sword taken away and played with one two many times. Rin hated it when other would take it or touch it with out his permission. But he still didn't know what had gotten into him to make him punch Kakashi like that. If someone he didn't know would get too close to his sword, he would've calmly stated to stay some distance away from it and not touch it. What was that just now?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I'm just… he touched my sword." He apologized, but with the headache getting much worse, he had trouble just saying that. Naruto just scoffed.

"Yeah, and I'm protective of my ramen, but I don't just punch someone when they touch it. Just calm down, we did nothing to you." Naruto relaxed his stance, standing up straight, and looked over at Kakashi.

"It was nothing Naruto. It was just an accident," he turned his head to Rin, "But you still need to come with us." Rin figured as much, he never got away from a fight with out consequences.

'_It couldn't be that bad, I guess. Maybe Kuro's there.' _

"Fine, just d-don't touch my sword, or b-bad thing _will _happen. And I n-need to find… Kuro." With that, Rin's knees buckled underneath him, the son of Satan fainted, face first into the ground.

Naruto sighed, "Great, just great. Now what are supposed to do? Carry him back and take him to the hospital?"

"It would seem as much. Okay, I'll carry him back," Kakashi said, going over to Rin, picking him up, and carrying him like a sack of potatoes, making sure he didn't touch his sword.

"Now what's with all the ruckus here?" Out came Jairya, smiling like a buffoon, "I hope I got here in time." That's whom Lady Tsunade sent? And he came too late!

"Looks like I didn't," He saw Kakashi carrying what looked like a teenager on his shoulder, "Who's that?"

"His name is Rin, and thanks for no help! You were supposed to be here sooner! What were you doing, chasing girls?" Naruto said.

"Enough with that Naruto, we need to get back to the village to get him to a hospital," Kakashi looked at Jairya, "Sakura will explain everything there." The toad sage nodded, as Kakashi started walking towards the village, followed by everyone.

"So, what you're saying is, this kid's name is Rin, he's from Japan, and he has a sword he's very protective of?" Jairya questioned, summarizing what Sakura had said to him.

"Yeah, he had a weird chakra feel too. And I think that's all to it." Sakura finished, as they finally reached their village, currently nearing the hospital.

"He seemed like an okay kid, maybe if he wasn't in such a bad mood, it wouldn't have turned out this way." Naruto said, opening the door to the hospital and getting inside.

Kakashi ordered a room, and soon a nurse was leading them to a room. When they got there, Kakashi set Rin on the white bed gently, turning back he asked, "Naruto, could you wait here?"

"Do I have to?" He wined. Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes, at least until I or someone else comes for him. Jairya and me need to go inform Lady Tsnuade. Sakura could stay with you if she wants." Naruto looked hopefully at her. She might punch him if he did something wrong, but at least he'd have company that wasn't unconscious.

"No thanks, you can babysit him Naruto." Naruto sighed at this. Looks like he'll be doing this alone.

"Fine, I'll just stay here by myself." He said, sitting down in a chair, arms crossed. "Okay, bye Naruto, have fun." They all left, rushing out the door and doing whatever. So now, Naruto was forced to wait for Rin to wake up. Not knowing what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the wait and thanks for reading! Was a pain to get out but it was fun to write this for you guys! Love hearing from you, critique is always welcomed. Don't let my age think that I can't take a punch. Bye for now! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Team Kakashi!

**Hehee, I kinda messed up on the timeline (bangs head on desk). It feels weird, because I completely forgot about how Hinata and Naruto didn't meet yet, and Kakashi was suppose to be in the hospital (Hits self with a book called **_**The Outsiders**_**). So, I'll find a way to put Kakashi into the hospital, and Hinata and everyone else already met. When Sai comes in, Ino and Choji and the teams leading up to there would have met already. Great, my first fan fic and I already mess up on it. More practice with this, I blame my science teacher. **

**Like I said before, no pairings, and Sakura will soon realized Rin is kinda like Naruto and would rip her head of if she thought like that again. She will soon it see okay.**

_'Crap, I'm in a pickle.'_ - Thinking

"Kuro is a demon that has possessed a cat body to live in Assiah." - Regular talking

**"I'll tear you to shreds!"** - Demon talking

Bento – Lunch box, it sounds cooler in Japanese

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Excorist/Blue Excorist, neither Naruto Shippuden.

Five hours. Five hours he was sitting in this stupid wooden chair! Kakashi-sensei said he'd be right back after he informed Granny Tsnuade. But where was he? Who the hell knows! Probably reading the pervy book of his, as for Pervy Sage, he was chasing hot girls and women that he'd never catch. That wasn't a guess, it was a fact!

Every now and then Naruto would get up and walk around the hospital, seeing nurses, visitors, the injured, and the sick. But at his last stop, one of the nurses yelled at him to stop bothering them when he had appeared in the middle of a surgery. And she, literally, kicked him out, one of her white nurse's shoe hitting him in the back of the head a second later. Not wanting that experience to happen again, he went into his assigned room.

Naruto looked at the ticking clock at the corner of the white room, growling softly when he saw it was about six. How long was he supposes to wait here? Shouldn't there be nurses here to take care of this kid or something? At least there were his shadow clones in the room; he had whipped up two when he had gotten bored. They were currently playing rock, paper, scissors, and the weird thing was, he was lossing to them. How the hell did that happen? Wait, he's technically losing to himself, so is a win win situation?

"Rock!"

"Rock!"

"Scissors!"

Both of his shadow clone grinned as they won again for the fiftieth time in a row. Naruto growled in frustration at lossing, looking at the clock again. He decided that this kid wasn't worth the wait. He didn't know how Kakashi-sensei had made him sit here the whole entire time.

"You guys are unfair! You must be cheating, I know it."

"No we're not!" they shouted together. Though they had been, whatever Naruto was thinking, they would know what he was thinking of. It made it easier to win that way, but they would never admit it. And it was fun to them seeing their original fuss and curse about losing the games. At first a staring contest, then simian says, and finally rock, paper, scissors.

"Whatever, I'm done with this crap." The two shadow clones didn't get a chance to speak, before Naruto poofed them away. He sat there for a second before he groaned, stood up, and stretched, cracking some bones in the process. He yawned as he scratched his belly, walking toward the door and ready to leave this place and get back to his apartment to spend he rest of the day in.

'Or maybe, when I see Kakashi-sensei, I'll tell him off. Making me wait here for some kid to wake up! Some nurse will take care of him.' He reached for the door and opened it. Closing it as he left. He'd check on Rin tomorrow in the morning or something. Fainting two times probably meant that he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

Naruto waved to the nurse at the desk on his way out, hands in his pockets. Letting himself out, he headed straight to his apartment.

'Man, today was strange,' Naruto thought as he strolled down the street, 'What was his name, Rin? I wonder what he was doing out in the forest. That justu he used, it seemed cool. I hope if he turns out alright, he could teach me it. Kakashi-sensei seemed curious about if too, maybe when Rin wakes up, he could explain to him what really happened. He doesn't seem like the bad guy, I know he isn't. But then again... Sakuke wasn't like that at first either.' Naruto sighed as he reached his apartment door, opening it and went up to his room.

When he got there, it looked the same as usually. Unlike before, is bed was nice and clean and his floor was clear of any trash. The Leaf's Village's symbol proudly on the wall next to his bed. Yawning and stretching his arms up in the air, he made his way to his bed. He quickly changed into his pajamas, which consisted of a blue t-shirt, and boxers he found next to a table, and flopped down onto his mattress. Snuggling into his pillow as he pulled up the blankets to gain warmth. He lay there, and fell into a deep slumber.

"_Uh, where am I?" Naruto suddenly woke up, and looked around at his surroundings. A sewer, the pipes and lines that all had the need of one. He knew where he was now. He was in his soul, which looked oddly like a sewer, where the Kyuubi rested not too far from here. "Not again, but if that fox wants to see me it has to at least be important I hope. I was in the middle of the best dream about ramen!" Naruto looked around once more, before he started moving. He walked around; the only sounds were his footsteps and the water that dripped from the pipes that made an echo effect occasionally. Naruto made many turns, to go where the tailed beast was. Having a serious expression upon his face, he knew this was no joke. If the Kyuubi wanted him... well, he could be unpredictable. He __was__ unpredictable. _

_Going in here meant important business, although Naruto never like it, it meant it. Going in here when he was in need of desperate power, or when the Kyuubi made him come here by force. None of which was pleasant. But he couldn't let the fox intimidate him, and he wouldn't, by standing tall and not giving into his influences. The nine-tailed beast was caged in here rather then being outside his soul. Whether he liked it or not, he was stuck with him till the end of time, and it was most definitely a not. _

_Naruto approached an opened door, and went inside. There lay the Kyuubi, or what he could see of him at least. Only two pairs of red eyes with black slits, and a devious, sinister sharp grin were behind the iron bars of the gigantic cage that contained it. Unconsciously, the host of this demon, walked forward until he was at least four feet away from the trapped beast._

_"I'm here, now what do you want?" Naruto asked with an obvious sneer in his voice as he spoke, wanting not to be here. His only response was a deep, darkly chuckle that came from inside the cage. _

_**"Kit, do you want to know something?"**__ The deep and sinister voice said. Naruto gritted his teeth, despite being confused. After Naruto didn't respond, he repeated, "Well, do you?"_

_"What? Why did you call me here?" Another deep chuckle escaped the fox's muzzle. Apparently he was amused at what Naruto was doing, what ever it was he did._

_**"Do you do know what you have in your possession? ... Something incredible, that's what."**__ Naruto narrowed his eyes. He hadn't obtained anything new, much less spectacular and noticing. So why was the Kyuubi say that? _

_Naruto stepped forward, wanting to here more of this. To see where this was leading._

_"I don't get what you're saying fox. Is that why you called me here? To get me confused on something I didn't know so I could get even more confused on something else? Wait, that didn't even make sense!" _

_**"Of course you don't even know what you're talking about. Such an unworthy host you are,"**__ Naruto's teeth clenched, __**"But that is not the reason I have brought you here, kit. A warning was the reason, a good one too. Something important was brought here, to your land, to our world."**__ His grin got wider, if possible, showing off more sharpened and dangerous canines. _

_"What?" Naruto asked, feeling confused. "What do you mean something important came here? Is it something or someone? And how do you know?" He accused, pointing a finger at the Kyuubi. "And enough with the hints, and questions. I want answers."_

_Naruto waited for the other response, standing in silence for a moment. __**"... I cannot tell you straightforward answers. As it would endanger him. But I can tell you this; you have just seen the prince of my kind. The prince of demons that is."**__ Naruto's eyes widened slightly, before he argued with what the other said._

_"Wait, I thought there were nine tailed beast that were the only demons. And there's a prince? What is this? You're pulling something on me with all these questions, aren't you fox?" Naruto yelled, thinking that the Kyuubi was telling lies to him. It couldn't be, there was no such thing. There were only nine tailed demons in the world. Although no one knew the history behind them, except for the actual demons themselves. So maybe the Kyuubi was telling the truth, but then again, he was evil, cruel, and a just plain sinister being. There was no telling what kind of thoughts clouded the demon's sick and twisted mind._

_The Kyuubi scoffed, but nonetheless kept his demonic grin worn present on his face. As usual, the kid didn't trust him, which he found understandable. But what he was saying was true, all of it. If only Naruto had gotten that._

_**"It seems you are the one asking too many questions. Maybe I am pulling something, but then again, maybe I'm not. It's up to you to decide who is right,"**__ the Kyuubi laughed, __**"but don't say I didn't warn you, because you truly are foolish. Your land has obtained what was once before the unobtainable, and they don't even know it yet."**__ Naruto frowned, he still didn't get it. If there was another demon around, how the hell should he know?_

_This made Naruto more suspicious than he already was about the Kyuubi. "So, if what you're saying is true, then what do you get by telling me this? What's your angle?" _

_**"Ah, I said I can not give you straight forward answers. So you'll just have to get what I can give to you. As for your question, I have no angle whatsoever. But you wouldn't know that for sure."**__ Naruto huffed at the Kyuubi's comments and answers. Straightforward answers were always out of the question. Nothing was ever made easy for him. But if it was too easy, where was the fun in life?_

_"Is that it? You called me in here for a warning? But you didn't even tell me anything other than that I have met 'the prince of your kind'. I didn't see anything like you today. All I met was Rin, a human, and that's it, no demon." Naruto said. The Kyuubi just laughed once again. "And what's with all the laughing, what's so funny?" Naruto flared his arms._

_**"It's just the irony of what you are saying. But enough with that. Make sure you are prepared for what is to come. For if you don't, everyone and everything around you might end in flames,"**__ the demon looked at Naruto, an amused glint in his blood red eyes, __**"But it is his decision, to do what he wants with his power. Make sure you don't get killed because it." **_

_"Wait, I still don't get it!" He yelled as he was suddenly being devoured by red chakra. The nine-tailed fox was doing it again, telling him stuff then leaving with him being confused about what he had just said. But he caught on to it, barely but surely, he had gotten the message. __**"There is nothing more that I can tell you, the rest you have to find out on your own. If you can at least."**__ The last thing he heard was laughter, ranging out him to hear._

"Gah! Hu, hu, hu." Naruto awoke, finding himself sitting upright, gasping and drenched in his own sweat. His hands tightened around his blanket, his heart racing so fast he thought it would just pop out of his chest and run away. His breathing was rapid and uneasy, he felt like he just raced across the world! Naruto wiped his forehead with his hand, and felt that sticky-watery substance.

'What was that? What did the fox mean by this? He never tells me anything. But I guess that's what he always does now that I think about it... Maybe I should tell Grandma Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, or someone else important. But then again, what the Kyuubi said, it couldn't be true... Damn him with his riddles and hints.' Naruto closed his eyes, calming down his breathing, until it was back to normal. He wiped the rest of the sweat on his face with his blanket before he got up, and started to look for his ninja wear to start the day.

He noticed that it was at least morning by the light shinning into his room from his window, and by the time on his clock that read 10 'o'clock am. He sighed, as he remembered something he was suppose to do today. Rin. He was suppose to go watch over Rin again. More like babysit an already sleeping kid. But since those were his orders, he had to do it. But that didn't mean he couldn't protest in his head about it.

But he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in Rin. Kakashi-sensei had said that his chakra had felt different, and so did Sakura. That could be a good or bad thing for them. Good because Naruto had thought he could learn a thing or two about what Rin did out there, but bad because he could've been the enemy and use that power against them. Although, as Naruto said before, Rin didn't seem like the bad guy. But he wasn't too sure on that, once he saw him punch Kakashi-sensei right in the face. But Naruto wanted to give him a chance, the benefit of the doubt. Because he was the one to always barge in and knock someone out, and it had happened to him too. Then, when he realized that who he was attacking wasn't the intended target, he felt sheepish, always awkwardly laughing about it sometimes. So maybe the case with Rin was just a misunderstanding. But no one knew that for sure. He had passed out before they really got to know him.

Once he was properly changed in his orange and black clothes, he strapped on his ninja sandals, and tightened his leaf headband around his forehead. Naruto headed for a cabinet somewhere around his kitchen. Inside, there was nothing but ramen and cereal. Deciding to go with his favorite food, he took out a cup of uncooked noodles, added some hot water he had prepared just now, and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. He seated himself at the table, slurping up the noodles as fast as he could. Naruto couldn't just go with an empty stomach to the hospital, no way. He would go with a satisfied meal in his tummy.

He finished when he slurped up the last of the noodles and drank the water mixed with it. "Ah, ramen really is the food of the gods." Naruto got up, throwing away the cup at a near by trashcan, as he left his home.

When he entered the hospital, he looked around for the right room. Forgetting where he was ordered to go wasn't a good thing. "Where was his room again... at the corner?" Naruto turned at the left corner, seeing an opened door. Thinking that it was Rin's room, he knocked on the wall next to the room. "Hello... is it okay if I come in?" When he received no answer, he just went inside.

"I didn't say you could come in." Naruto didn't see Rin laying on the bed, woken up and talking to him, but saw Kakashi-sensei on the bed with a cast on his arm and a tired look upon his face. "What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei? And why didn't you come back like you said? I waited for five hours. FIVE HOURS! Where were you?" Naruto pointed his index finger at him, a look of aggravation blooming onto his features.

Kakashi sighed. He was hoping to get a pretty nurse to come stay with and comfort him through the hardship of being injured. They could've both befitted from this. But it seemed Naruto was going to accompany him instead of a hot nurse. Just who he wanted to see when he was here, the hyper active ninja that he came to know and trust. It was bad enough he was hurt, but the gods had to lead Naruto into his room. Oh what joy. Don't get him wrong, he was glad he at least gotten company, but with Naruto yelling and everything, he now had some explaining to do.

"Don't you see the cast on my arm? Obviously I'm hurt. The next thing I know I'll be deaf because of your yelling. That's no way to treat the injured Naruto."

"Fine, sorry. Now what took you so long? Making me wait there for that guy who wouldn't wake up. I mean, I wouldn't even think he'd wake up after he'd passed out two times in a one day. What's the excuse for being super late this time?" Kakashi sighed once again.

"Seriously Naruto, do you see this," he lifted his casted arm a little, "My arm is hurt, maybe that's the excuse as to why I'm late. Sorry but I couldn't send anyone over to you. Lady Tsunade wanted you, and you only to take care of Rin. You should sit down in that chair over there, this could take a while to explain." Naruto sat down at the only chair in the room, and started to listen to Kakashi-sensei's story.

"So, what do you think of that kid. I mean, Naruto said he was an alright person, but what's your opinion on this?" Jiraiya and Kakashi were walking side by side and headed straight to the Hokage's office to inform Lady Tsunade at the matter concerning the blue light. Kakashi thought about it for a moment before he answered.

"My first interoperation of that kid is that I think he's weird." Kakashi said bluntly.

Jiraiya patted him on the shoulder, amused at Kakashi's answer. "Hahaha, I guess that's a fair opinion considering that you haven't really gotten to know him too well."

"Well, he did punch me in the face. And what he said before, that he's from a place we don't know of. It makes me suspicious of him." Jiraiya looked at him, considering what he was saying. Jiraiya remembered what Naruto and Sakura had told him, and Kakashi did have the right to be suspicious of the kid. He was suspicious of Rin. But then again, Rin didn't seem like a threat, but that was how Naruto saw it. Naruto saw Rin as just a teenager, a teenager with different chakra and weird clothes. So he wasn't too sure if Rin was a threat, or just another person.

"Yeah, Naruto said he's from... Japan? I've never heard of it before. And Sakura said he had different and strange chakra. So of course you have your suspicions about him. Anyone would, I'm starting to have some thoughts too." Kakashi just nodded to the other's comment.

"There's much more to explain when we see Lady Tsunade. I'm sure you'll be interested to know more about that kid, Rin. But Sakura pretty much explained the whole concept to you."

When they reached the building, they went in. Heading down the hallways and going into the Hokage's office.

"Well that was faster than I expected, Jiraiya. And it seems you've brought Kakashi along too. What a pleasant surprise." Lady Tsunade looked up from her paperwork she was filling out, and stared at them.

"Yeah, Kakashi beat me to where you wanted me to look. The blue light that made the ground shake and the wind pick up, he found what happened before I did. Well, his team and him technically did. I got there too late, but Sakura explained the events that happened there to me." Jiraiya laughed sheepishly, grinning, "He has a better story to tell, right?"

Kakashi nodded, stepping forward to the Hokage, an interested look on the Lady's face. "Oh, is that so? Then you did nothing, but I'm sure I sent you out right after it happened. What took you so long to get there?" Lady Tsunade tapped her red-nailed finger on her desk, waiting for an answer to the question that she already knew the answer to.

He once again laughed sheepishly, rubbing his long silver, bushy hair. "Well, you see... what had happened was... I thought I saw this woman I knew. And I had to give her something important before she left. And, well, I didn't realize how many minutes had passed when we were in our important conversation. I kind of lost track of the time. And she said she had to get going to an important place, so we parted ways and I remembered what you said before."

'So, along the way he met a hot woman, had a conversation, and then she dumped and left him. Everyone knows what you mean by that.' Kakashi thought, his eye half lidded and stared blankly at Jiraiya.

"That's the story you're going with? It's better than last time at least. But back at the matter at hand. Kakashi, if you will."

"Of course Lady Tsunade. Naruto, Sakura, and I were about to do some training to pass the time at where they caught the bells. When Naruto and I were about to spar, the explosion of blue light happened. The trees started slanting, and the earth started to rumble. We, of course had to check what had caused it, as we were the nearest ninja there. Although when we had gotten to our destination, there was a crater, and inside... was a teenager, male. Probably the same age as both Naruto and Sakura." The Hokage's eyes widened slightly.

"Continue." She ordered, very much curious on this.

"We have found out his name is Rin, and he's from Japan. He has dark blue hair cut short, and a uniform of some kind. He carries around a sword, and by him punching me in the face because I touched it, means he's very protective of it. But what's interesting about him the most is his chakra. Sakura and I both felt as if something was wrong with it. It felt like it was nonexistent, yet also very strange. What intrigued me the most is that she had said it had felt like Naruto's when Sakura explained it to Master Jiraiya"

"Wait a minute, how does she know that his chakra feels that way?" Jiraiya asked, hands up to halt his speech. Kakashi had left out something.

"Oh yeah, I asked her to see if he had any internal injuries, but while she was healing him, she had felt it. And she also said his chakra felt weird."

"So, are you saying what I think your saying?" Lady Tsunade stood up from her desk, her eyes widening. Kakashi nodded at her. "I think you're getting it, I hope at least."

Jiraiya halted them. "Wait another minute, I don't think we're on the same page here. What's going on?"

Lady Tsunade sighed, and settled down, sitting back and relaxing into her chair. "You didn't catch on? I would've thought you would by Kakashi's explanation. I guess not."

"She's right you know, try to pay more attention. This is important." Kakashi said.

"Okay, now what is it you're all thinking of?" Lady Tsunade and Kakashi traded glances, before nodding. The toad sage gave off a confused look, before the Hokage spoke.

"We think this boy might be a Jinjuriki. If what the evidence given is true, there might be a chance he really is one." Jiraiya's eyes widened, his mouth agape. A Jinjuriki? Another host of the tailed beast was here? And it was in that kid, Rin? No one wanted to believe it, but how else would it explain that his chakra was like Naruto's? It had to be a demon. But they really didn't know for sure.

Jiraiya recovered from shock a bit, finding the voice to speak up, he said, "So, how would we know if he really is one? We can't just straight out ask him, that's the worse approach. And if he's not, than there has to be another reason why his chakra felt so different. But, I can't think of it."

The Lady closed her eyes and seemed to be deep in thought, her hands locked together and under her chin. "We don't know for sure, at how little the evidence is. We can't jump to conclusions but can take precautions. So we have to keep him under surveillance, so we can find out the truth about him. As for what you said about his location. Japan was it? I bet we have all never heard of such a place. And did he have the symbol on him? That place could be one of the places where one of the tailed beasts attacked. But I'm sure that we have the records of all of the Jinjuriki, he probably isn't one, but maybe he is a descendent of one?"

Kakashi shook his head, denying what she said. "No, he didn't have the symbol of Japan on him. He didn't have anything with him other than a sword strapped onto his back. And when we asked him to come with us, he resisted. And it could be a possibility that he might be a son of a past host and might have some of his or her traits. But it still doesn't add up. So I wouldn't consider him just a traveler, but neither a threat, if anything." Lady Tsunade took this into consideration, if he was neither a threat nor just a traveler, then what to do with him? We couldn't just let him leave, but he did nothing to them, other than punching Kakashi. But he apologized, so it wasn't really a crime. Although Rin had fainted before they had gotten any more information out of him.

'What to do, what to do?' She bit her lip, looking over her ideas and options. "Where is he currently staying?"

"Hm? Oh, he's at the hospital right now. He fainted a little bit after he punched me. He gave us a warning of some kind too, before he fell. He said that we shouldn't touch his sword, or bad things would happen," he looked back and forth, his eye darting from Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya, "He also stated that he needed to get back and find "Kuro", whomever that is."

'The hospital huh? A guess he needs to find a real place to stay, while we keep an eye on him.'

"What are we suppose to do with him? We can't just give him the interrogation unit; we don't know everything yet, although they'd help with that. Naruto would be persistent to know where he was going if we took him out of the hospital. Once he'd find out, Naruto'll be all over this." Jiraiya wondered, speaking up so they could hear him.

Lady Tsunade unlocked her fingers and snapped them, an idea popping up. A good one too. "Your right, and Kakashi, you said you needed a new team member, right?"

"I never said that." He stated quickly and bluntly.

She just smiled, her red lips stretching a bit. "Well, no need to ask, because I already found you one. Kakashi, you should take him into your team for now. Keep him under your watch for any signs that could lead you into thinking he's a Jinjuiki. I'm not too sure what'll happen, but it always seems your team can handle anything." With a sigh, he nodded his head.

"Is that what you came up with? Him joining my team? I guess that's okay; I just hope the others won't react negatively to him joining us. Least of all thinking he'll replace Sasuke." He blinked once, before he turned around, headed for the door to leave and go check on Rin.

"But, one thing before you leave, don't tell Naruto or Sakura. Especially Naruto, he cannot find out. Not yet at least." Kakashi stopped, acknowledging the messaging by standing still for a moment.

"Understood, I won't tell him, but he'll find out on his own soon enough." He only had gotten half way through the door when he clutched his covered eye, feeling pain suddenly around that area.

"Hey, are you okay Kakashi?" He didn't get an answer, as the copycat nin started to fall. Jiraiya reacted quickly and caught him, turning him around. His eyes were closed as his head dangled back, we have another unconscious one here!

Kakashi, of course, let out the parts when they said Rin could've been a Jinjuiki. No need to tell Naruto about that.

Naruto on the other hand looked excited. A new teammate, that's good news. Great news for him in fact, a new teammate means another friend. And he hoped Rin was okay with it, but he most likely isn't going to be. He was looking for someone or something, and said he needed to go back. So why stay, he'll have to convince him to join later.

"Yes, another teammate! That's cool... But, how did you end up here in the hospital, just because you fell down?"

"It was a late react to me using the Sharingan too long before. When we were chasing the Akaksuki. And the cast," He sighed, "Master Jiraiya told me that he sorry for dropping me on the way here. I don't even want to know how he dropped me hard enough for my arm to be like this. And the nurse said I'd be in here for at least a week, if not, more than one week."

"What! Then who's gonna be your replacement and lead us into missions? Is it Pervy Sage? Please say no." Naruto liked Pervy Sage, but having him as their team leader, might've well have a monkey lead them. No offense to monkeys.

"No it's not Master Jiraiya Naruto. I don't know who will be my replacement, you'll just have to wait and see," He casted the blonde a knowing look, "And shouldn't you be checking in on our guest? I would think he'd be awake by now." Naruto grumbled an "okay" and left, leaving Kakashi in his bed, waiting for his hot nurse.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped, before he rested on his bed by leaning back. 'I hope the kid won't fight back this time. But, I'm not too sure he'll just go along with what we say. He said he needed to get back, so why would he join us? Lady Tsunade, I hope you know what you're doing.'

Naruto head popped out from the doorway, a sheepish look on his face. "Uh, which way was his room again?" Kakashi chuckled before answering, "Three more rooms across and take a left. His room number is 104." Naruto said a "Thanks" and quickly left again. 'I really hope you know what you're doing.'

"Hey... can I come in?" Naruto knocked on the door of the room that said 104. When there was no response, he just walked in again. Sighing for about the billionth time today, he saw Rin was still asleep.

"Kami, when is he gonna wake up?" Naruto trudged to the chair he was in yesterday. A bored look on his face with his hand resting on his chin. 'He can wake up any minute, or hour, or even day! I hope he gets up sooner though, I can't wait here all day.' He huffed and closed his eyes, thinking about earlier today while he had time on his hands.

'The prince. The prince of demons. Is that even possible? Something that the Fox respects, respects enough to say it would endanger the so-called prince. And he said everything and everyone around me would end in flames, that's the only part that made some sense. But I still can't believe him. None of it makes sense, he might be trying to trick me or gain something. He does that, but... no, what he says can't be true. It just can't.' his mind wondered off, and he was unable to notice a shift in the bed.

"What are you saying? So a member of the Anbu cannot join Team Kakashi? Where did you get another ninja to join and not consult us on this?" Lady Tsunade sat on one of the two tan couches with her assistant Shizune behind her, and two of the supervisors of the village sat opposite of her on their own tan couch.

"I didn't say Team Kakashi couldn't have another member. It's still alright to add one other ninja to the equation. As you said before, the ninja will be in the team, but I needed another person to get on that team as well. He came from the blue light the day before, and Kakashi's team found him. And we think he might be a Jinjuiki, by what Kakashi had said." They looked surprised at what they heard, including Shizune at how calmly she announced. Shizune had to deal with something earlier so she couldn't be there when Kakashi and Jiraiya were in here office. But the Lady explained it to her later when she got back.

"But you needed to consult with us before you make any types of action like this. A Jinjuiki... that's dangerous to keep around, especially when it's not ours. We cannot make any conclusions if he really is one though. Where is he from?" The old man said.

"Currently, where he came from is unknown because he is resting in the hospital. Kakashi had not gotten too much information on him, before the child fell unconscious. And he can't wander around the village. So I would think of it as surveillance until we find out if he really is one and where he's from to get him back there. If he's willing to cooperate that is. But if we give him to interrogation unit, we could start trouble with another land. " They sat silent for a moment, the elders deciding what to do.

"We have decided," The old women spoke, "That you can put him into Kakashi's team. The Anbu ninja will have no trouble looking out for two Jinjuikis. So do as you please. And to make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble, and since Team Kakashi's captain is recovering from the Akatsuki, we have to put in another Anbu member as the captain of that team."

'Maybe pink gorillas do exist, but then again... would they act as tough as Sakura?' It was obvious Naruto had gotten off topic about the current event, but his mind just started to wander and he couldn't help it.

It was then he had gotten snapped back in reality, when he heard a loud groan. And another, Naruto's eyes landing upon Rin, as Rin was beginning to stir in his bed. "Finally, it's about time."

Rin slowly opened his eyes, yawned a bit and licked his dry lips. He realized he was hanging half off a bed belly flat, one arm dangling off of it. He blinked, pushing his dangling arm up and laying down on his back. He looked around, a white room? When did he get here? His eyes stopped and they landed on Naruto in a chair, whom just smiled.

"It's about time you woke up. You've been asleep for almost a full day you know." Rin was silent for a moment, memories of what had happened. A blue light, a blonde kid, a pink-headed girl, and a... scarecrow? No wait, that was just a silver haired man.

He sat up, just for his head to start hurting. Rin's eyes closed while he clutched his head with one hand. His teeth clenched at the faded pain, 'Damn it.' A headache, that was another memory. And it wasn't a memory, because it was still happening. But luckily his headache was going away fast.

"Don't tell me you're gonna pass out again. Then I'd have to wait for you to wake up." Rin opened one eye, and laughed weakly. "I hope not, but my head hurts like hell. So I wouldn't mind going back to sleep." He opened the other eye, looking at Naruto.

"Where am I?" Rin asked. One minute he's on the ground and the next he's in a hospital. "This again? Your in the Land of the Fire, in the Secret Leaf Village, at the hospital if you didn't know that either."

"I know that this is a damn hospital. Just not exactly where I was." Naruto blinked, he didn't know where he was? Well now he knew. "If you didn't know where you were, then how did you get here? That justu you used, the one with the blue light, it got you into the forest right? Then you could've just used that same one to get back to your land, Japan."

"... It's complicated," Rin sighed as he sat up, pushing the blanket that was over him away, and sat on the edge of the bed looking at the door, "Do you have a cellphone I could borrow to call someone?"

Naruto perked up at the new word, sitting up in his chair. "Cellphone? What's a cellphone?" Rin almost gagged at the knowledge this kid had. He didn't know what a cellphone was? What was this, some sort of joke? But the confused look on Naruto's face told him otherwise.

"A cellphone is something you use to talk to other people without having to face them. Technology," Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, still confused at the whole 'cellphone' thing, "... which you don't seem to have."

"We could send a messenger bird for you if you want. But it could take a while, and I don't think you want to deal with all that. Especially since your not apart of the village." Naruto suggested. Rin shook his head. "Never mind then. So what are they going to do with me now? I can't go anywhere and if I could, I don't know the way to Japan." Naruto already knew what he could do to help him. And Kakashi-sensei already said that Rin could join.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Grandma Tsunade already decided what to do with you. And it benefits both of us. She said you could join my team! And we could help you get back to Japan too! A win-win situation for us because I wanted to look for another teammate and you need to get back there."

"Really? Serious people never seem to trust me to do anything," Rin asked surprised, "I usually get a worse punishment and have to escape wherever I'm put into." He grumbled softly enough so Naruto didn't hear him. _'And since I don't know anything about this place, he makes everything easier.'_

"So, what do you do? You said the word "team" a lot, so I'm guessing what you do involves teamwork." He felt stupid for saying that, but he wanted to get more information about what he'll be doing while they try to take him back to Japan, he doubted that they'll actually find it though.

"Well it maybe different for your village but it's the basic concept," Naruto leaned back into his chair and locked his fingers together to put them behind his head, "First you become a Genin, then a Chuunin, which I am because I'm awesome at my ninja skills. But when you graduate from the ninja school you get this nifty headband to represent your village," Naruto pointed to his leaf forehead protector, "You get put into a team. A Jounin is to be the captain and three younger ninjas. The scarecrow looking one, Kakashi-sensei, he's the leader of my team. Sakura, the one who hits like a truck, and me are the others on that team. We go on missions around other villages and lands that Grandma Tsuande, the Hokage of the village, tells us to do. Since she says we need another team member, and since you need help to get back to wherever you came from, you could join us. So... do you want to?" Naruto did want Rin to join; it could be fun to have someone else on the team. But if he declined, what would they do with him?

"I don't really have a choice. So I guess I'm in." Naruto grinned, "Great! But we should see Kakashi-sensei first to make sure I didn't get anything wrong about this."

"Whatever." Naruto got up and walked out the door with Rin readjusting his sword and following him out. 'Uh, which way was Kakashi-sensei's room again? Not again! I think he said a left and three rooms down?' While he looked around the rooms for Kakashi-sensei, Rin looked around everywhere.

'Okay... so this is a hospital. It looks pretty normal to me. He said he was a ninja... like in those movies. But he doesn't even look like them! If he was a real one and this is what they really look like, that's lame. All those ninja movies I watched with Kuro were fake? Kuro... I forgot he isn't here! He's missing. He's probably freaking out by now, wherever he is. Damn it, I need to find him. At least this 'team' travels around, so I would get a chance to find him. And I will.' Rin clenched his teeth and tightened his fists, but quickly got a hold of himself.

"Hey," Rin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Naruto, "We never really got to introduce ourselves because of, well, you know. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, currently Chuunin but future Hokage. I like ramen, justus, and ramen."

"... I guess we really didn't. I'm Okumura Rin. And sorry about what happened before. I didn't really mean it." Rin apologized, but Naruto just shrugged.

"It's okay. I'm not one to hold a grudge. And neither is Kakashi-sensei." They kept walking, and Naruto eventually found Kakashi's room. When they first got in, Rin immediately noticed the scar that ran over Kakashi's right eye. So that's why he covered his eye up. The copycat ninja was seen reading Ich Ich Violence, but his gaze soon shifted upward when they entered his room.

"Naruto, what are you doing here again?" he asked as he closed his book and put it on the counter next to him. His eyes landed on Rin, seeing him awake and well. "And it seems our guest is awake," he waved his hand once, "Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi since we didn't get to introduce ourselves properly in our last encounter." Rin laughed awkwardly about how Kakashi brought up what happened in a different way.

"Okumura Rin, and sorry about that. I didn't mean to punch you, but sometimes my anger gets the best of me," Kakashi made a mental note about what Rin said, "And I wasn't too thrilled about waking up here and coming to your village. So sorry about that." Kakashi nodded as he looked toward the other, "Naruto, care to tell me as to why you're here in my room again?"

"Yeah, I didn't know if we had gotten everything cleared up, so I came to make sure. I already told him he'll be joining our team while he tries to find a way to Japan."

"That's about what there is to know. And we're glad you agreed to be a new member of the team. And speaking of the team, in fact, you should be meeting your new team captain this afternoon. So I suggest you take Rin to look around the village to burn some time. Show him the sights, anything really. Because I'm sure you don't want to waste time here in the hospital since it's boring for you Naruto. And I'm sure Rin doesn't want to be crammed in here as well." He looked at Rin, Kakashi's one black eye looking into Rin's own blue ones.

'Don't break eye contact. He will be the first one to break it.' Rin thought, his left twitching as he stared down Kakashi.

"Okay, I guess can show him around if he wants... " He waited for Rin to answer, seeing him stare at Kakashi.

"Yeah," Rin's eyes never faltering, "I should at least know the village since I'm here." With the last word spoken, Naruto grabbed his wrist, making Rin lose eye contact when he ran out with him, dragging seemed more of the proper term.

'I didn't see any red in his eyes, neither fangs when he talked. Although his canines were unusually pointed, and so were his ears. His eyes and teeth weren't like the day before, his anger probably triggers it. Just like Naruto. So I think they'll get along well.'

"Let go! I can walk on my own damn feet, they aren't broken!" Rin exclaimed as Naruto was pulling him out the door, in the middle of the front double doors.

In

"I know but there's something you really need to see."

Out

"You're supposed to guide me around the whole village, not just one part."

In

"Just trust me on this."

Out

"Trust you? We've only known each other for at least 24 hours, and I was passed out for over half of them!"

Middle

"Come on, just let me show you!"

Middle

"Why don't you show me after you take me around the village? So... quit... pulling!" Rin finally broke free of Naruto's grasp, and stumble as he let go. Although Naruto didn't seem bothered by it and acted as if it was nothing, "Okay, I admit I was in the moment. You just haven't eaten anything like where I want to take you. But I could save the best for last."

"Let's just go already." Rin said as he walked out the two wooden doors, but the sunlight from outside was too bright. Rin's eyes squinted as he lifted his arm up to cast a shadow over them. "Is it summer, or is it always this bright and sunny?" He said, slowly lowering his arm once his eyes started to get use to the light.

"No, sometimes it rains. But it's sunny all day; you get use to it though. So," He spread his arms out, "this is the Secret Leaf Village! Welcome and hold your claps until the end of the tour." With that being said, Naruto let his arms drop and started going forward, Rin walking beside him as he explored this new world.

"And this is Hokage Monument. Where all the great ninjas who became Hokage have their head carved into this mountain." Naruto said, looking up at the mountain with Rin. So far, Rin concluded that this place wasn't normal. They had houses and stores that looked like they dated back to the 1600s, people waking around with strange clothes on like they were about to work out in a gym, some older and younger alike wearing the same head-protector as Naruto, and on the way Naruto had been talking about justus and stuff only seen in movies. But what really had his attention was when Naruto showed him the map of the lands. He realized that this was more than not normal. It was straight out freaky and weird. Like he'd been grabbed out from his world and thrown into a new one. But maybe that was what that circle full of those strange symbols lead to. This could be trouble getting back to Japan, in his own world, if he could that was.

"Hey, are you even listening?" Naruto snapped, noticing that Rin was staring off at the monument. "Huh, what? Oh, I'm listening... sort of. It's just I was thinking of something. But this mountain, those heads are huge!" Naruto grinned, "Yep, and one day, I'm gonna be up there someday. And no one'll look down on me anymore, they'll stare at me with open mouths."

"I'll be waiting for that day." Naruto stopped looking at the faces of the Hokages, to stare at Rin in slight shock. "What?" He asked while Rin never took his eyes off the mountains. But the other just smirked, "I'll be waiting for that day. Don't let other people put you down; you can do whatever you set your mind to. In my coun- I mean land, there's something called a Pladin, and it's an honor to be one. My younger twin brother beat me to that title, and I have to catch up to him. People say I can't do it, but I don't care what they say. I'll become one, and see the shock looks on their faces." Naruto softly smiled, he got it. He knew what it was like to be looked down upon.

"Then I'll be waiting to see to that day too. The day you become a 'Pladin'. Deal?" Naruto held out his hand, and Rin looked at the hand, before conforming it.

"Deal." Rin grasped Naruto's hand and shook it, looking up at him while letting go. "And you have a younger twin brother?" Rin nodded, "Yeah, his name's Yukio and he's always telling me what to do all the time. He's a stick-in the mud, sounding like an old hag when he lectures me. And what's worse is that he's my teacher. So he tells me to study and stuff, but school was never my friend. But family's family, and he's the only thing I have left of family." Rin whispered the last part out, a little bit saddened that it was true.

Naruto looked at him, a small smile forming on his face, "Hey, I know what'll take your mind off of this. There's a ramen shop not too far from here where they sell the best ramen in the village. That's the place I wanted to take you, and since the tour's done," Naruto started running down the pavement, "Let's see if you can keep up and I'll lead you there."

"Hey, wait!" Rin shouted as he started running after Naruto.

"Naruto hold up." Naruto looked back as he stopped running to see who called him, he recognized that spiky brown hair anywhere. "Oh hey Shikamaru, what is it? I'm kind of in a hurry so make it fast. Rin is," he looked around, "ah man where'd he go? Could've sworn he was right behind me. Oh, there he is." In the distance you could see Rin running up to them as he made his way through the street.

"Who's he Naruto? Never seen him before." Shikamaru asked, his hands going into his shorts as he saw Rin coming closer. "He's the new member of my team. We're suppose to be leading him back to his land, Japan. And don't say you never heard of it because I didn't either, so while we're going on missions he'll look out for any familiar places that could take him back there. That's what Kakashi-sensei told me at least, and Grandma Tsunade told him."

"You couldn't have slowed down?" Rin panted, "You had the head start anyway." Shikamaru examined him twice, taking in his looks. "Rin this is Shikamaru, Shikamaru this is Rin."

"What's up with your clothes?"

"Why is it that everyone asks that? This is a uniform I have to wear, they aren't that weird are they?" Rin asked, looking at his exorcist school uniform.

"Kind of," Shikamaru answered, "But I guess everyone had their own style. Must be a pain to have to wear that in your academy. It looks restricting." Rin just shrugged his shoulders, "Not really, but I like my regular clothes better."

"Okay, introductions are over, come on Rin I bet you're starving by now."

"Starving? I can help you find a restaurant, but you can't eat any of my food." Rin turned around and saw a husky guy, eating chips and carrying something wrapped in his hand. "Shikamaru, I brought you your bento." Choji said, handing Shikamaru the wrapped bento, but looked at Rin that was next to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Thanks Choji, and sensei's been looking for you and so has Ino." He kept staring at Rin. "Choji, this is Rin, my new team member. Rin this is Choji. Again with these introductions," Naruto said, "Well, it's been nice seeing you but me and Rin are going to Ichuruka's. He's starving so we need to go as fast as we can. We're meeting our new team captain since Kakashi-sensei's in the hospital. And ramen and chips don't go together, they'll make you more bigger-" "Get down!" Shikamaru pushed Naruto out of the way along with himself while Choji bumped Rin to the side, effectively making him fall on his bottom with his hand as he made it swell up. Rin could only stare as he saw a lion-looking thing leap toward them, roaring and claws out. But Choji's swollen hand caught it, and squished it in his palm, making ink spill out from it. All of them looked up to see where it came from, seeing a figure on top of an orange roof.

"He's there… " Shikamaura said.

"Why is he attacking us?" Naruto yelled, clenching his teeth as he stood up. " I don't know him, but he has a leaf head-protector." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, " What's he up to? Why attack us? We need to take him to the interrogation unit to find out. Naruto I'll help you while you go," Naruto nodded, running up to the figure.

'What was that?' Rin thought as he saw Naruto running up to the figure, 'Everything's so different... but I have to admit that was so cool! I wish I could do that.'

"Are you okay?" Choji asked, looking down at Rin. "Uh, yeah," He said while standing up, "Just didn't expect that to happen." Choji grinned, his lip curling, "Stick with Naruto and you'll be expecting the unexpected." His smile never faded as he looked forward, watching the battle unfold before him, as did Rin.

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll." Sai whispered, finishing drawing six of those lion-looking beasts. They suddenly jumped out of the scroll, ink splattering as they came to life and lunged and roared at Naruto. But Naruto never stopped running.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Sewing!" Shikamaru did a hand seal, as the shadow beneath his feet stretched out and struck the beasts with their pointy edge, making them dissipate into ink once again.

Naruto ran forward and jumped on top of the roof, taking a kentai out of his jacket sleeve. His opponent's smile never faltered and his eyes never flinched open as he grabbed the sword from his back to counter the attack. Their weapons connected and stayed in the same position as their sharp weapons brushed each other.

Rin instantly seeing this and his instinct to help had him grabbing his own sword form his back. But he hesitated when touching it, until he decided he couldn't do anything. They didn't and wouldn't let them see his tail and his flames. He couldn't take the risk of being Satan's son and them finding out who he really was. Only if it was absolutely necessary and it was the last resort. He clenched his teeth as he let his hand drop to his side.

"Are you going to do something with that weapon? Can you even do anything with it, or do you not have the "balls" and skills to do it." Rin felt like laughing when he heard this, it was faint but he heard it. But kept his laughter inside and put on his serious face like the others.

A small blush played on Naruto's cheeks, "Wha- why you! Who the heck are you?" Naruto shouted, his teeth clenching as he scraped the other's weapon. Sai just continued to smile, his closed eyes opening a bit as he looked to the side at Rin. His pitch black eyes studying the other so-called Jinjuiki. He failed to notice a lurking shadow coming at him, but managed to jump out of the way in time to avoid it. "You'll see who I am soon, until next time Naruto," Sai looked over to Rin while jumping away, "and Rin." He did a hand seal and ink started to cover him in a loop, as he disappeared, leaving Naruto on the roof, left wondering what had happened just now.

"Choji, I've been looking all over for you! Sensei wants to see you now." Ini stated as she walked toward the group. A look of confusion ran across her face when she saw Rin.

"But Ino, we were attacked by some weirdo." Chijo said.

"Him? He looks like he's just casually standing there." Ino said, looking at Rin as he turned to see her too. 'Do the girls here like to show off skin like Shura?' Rin thought, a tiny blush playing on his cheeks, but it disappeared almost instantly so no one saw it.

"No not him, he's with Naruto. Over there," Choji pointed a finger to the roof, "That's where the weirdo attacked." Ino squinted her light blue eyes, looking over where her teammate pointed to, seeing an orange blur. "Wait, that's no weirdo. It's Naruto. Hi Naruto! How's it going?" Ino waved at Naruto even though he wasn't looking at her. He turned around and jumped off the roof and made his way toward Rin, "Hi Ino, and sorry about that Rin. We should get going, I'm starving!" Naruto licked his lips and started walking away, not that much bothered that someone had just attacked them.

"Uh, okay." Rin said walking to catch up with him. "Bye Naruto… and Rin." Choji waved to them as they left, "Now Choji, lets go." Ino stated, her long blonde hair tied into a ponytail swaying behind her with every step she took.

_**IMPOTANT NOTE**_

**End of chapter 4. Was gonna make it longer but I figured it was long enough and didn't feel like typing it. I feel so lazy saying that. But it's true. Just so you know I'm taking out the new powers I added, the temperature flames and the tail growing thing. The story is turning out different then I expected it to be because I had wrote the first five chapters already but they keep changing in my head on where this is going. So yeah, bye for now.**


End file.
